Chances are
by LadyMona
Summary: Monate nach der DNS-Veränderung durch Ni’irti scheint sich Sam immer noch nicht erholt zu haben – was steckt dahinter?
1. Prolog

Chances are –

A Sam&Jack Lovestory

Diese Story baut auf der Folge „Metamorphosis" auf und erzählt die etwas andere Version der folgenden Monate:

Seit der DNS-Veränderung bei Sam durch Ni'irti sind über drei Monate vergangen. Sam hat scheinbar immer noch nicht in ihren Biorhythmus zurückgefunden, arbeitet aber trotz ihrer teils schlechten Verfassung ganz normal weiter. Als sie wieder einen Schwächeanfall hat, ordnet Janet einen kompletten Check-Up an. Dabei stellt sie fest, dass sich Sams Körper schön längst wieder von der Um- und Reprogrammierung erholt hat und etwas anderes die Ursache für ihren Zustand ist. Sam, die sich das alles nicht erklären kann, reist alleine nach P3X-367 um Eggar und Wodan zur Rede zu stellen und erfährt einiges, was sie zwingt über sich und ihre Gefühle nachzudenken – und eine schwierige Entscheidung zu treffen.

Disclaimer: 

Stargate gehört MGM und nicht mir – klar, oder? Diese Geschichte aber schon. Ich borg mir nur mal SG-1 und Co dafür. Alle anderen, alle neuen, sind aber meins, meins, meins:-)

**Prolog: „Danach"**

Als sie aufwachte, glaubte Samantha Carter die glühenden Augen Ni'irtis zu sehen. Sie brauchte erst einige Sekunden, um sich zu beruhigen und daran zu erinnern, dass sie in ihrer Wohnung, in ihrem Schlafzimmer, in ihrem Bett lag. Es war ein Sonntagmorgen und die Geschehnisse auf P3X-367 lagen über eine Woche zurück. 

Janet Fraiser hatte Sam eingehend untersucht – so wie nach jeder Stargate-Reise – und sie für gesund erklärt. Nun ja, so gesund man eben sein konnte, nachdem jemand an den Genen rumgespielt hatte. Aber im Augenblick fühlte sich Sam einfach nur schrecklich. Sie hatten keinen Kontakt mehr mit Wodan, Eggar und dem Volk von P3X-367, das sehr unter Ni'irtis Experimenten gelitten hatte. Sie hatten ihnen versprochen, sie erst mal einige Monate in Ruhe zu lassen, damit sich das Leben bei ihnen wieder normalisieren konnte, doch Sam wünschte sich gerade nichts mehr, als Wodan fragen zu können, ob es ihnen auch gerade so ging, ob ihnen die DNS-Um- und Reprogrammierung ebenfalls so zu schaffen machte. 

Sam Carter war fest überzeugt, dass es so sein musste, denn außer ihr ging es keinem SG-1-Mitglied schlecht. Colonel Ivanov aus dem russischen SG-Team war an der Umprogrammierung gestorben, Jonas Quinn war zwar von Ni'irtis geholt, aber nicht verändert worden und Colonel Jack O'Neill und Teal'c hatten das Glück gehabt, der Maschine entgehen zu können. So litt also nur sie alleine an den Nachwirkung des SG-1-Aufenthaltes auf P3X-367, der den freundlicher klingenderen Namen Vengara trug. Und so wie sie sich gerade fühlte, musste Ni'irti sich ganz schön heftig an ihrer DNS zu schaffen gemacht zu haben. Sam wurde immer wieder schwindelig und seit Tagen war ihr speiübel. Sie war heilfroh, dass Janet sie einige Tage vom Stützpunkt verbannt hatte um ihr und ihrem Körper die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich auszuruhen und zu erholen.

Nachdem es Carter aber nach zehn Tagen eher schlechter als besser ging, fragte sie sich, ob vielleicht doch etwas schief gelaufen war und ihre Zellen schleichend langsam zerstört wurden, anstatt sich so plötzlich in einen Schwall Wasser zu verwandeln wie bei Wodans Bruder Alebran und Colonel Ivanov. 

Andererseits, so beruhigte sie sich immer wieder selbst, hätte Dr. Fraiser bei ihren Untersuchungen auch nur die kleinste Unregelmäßigkeit in ihrem DNS-Gleichgewicht finden müssen – _wenn es eine gäbe. Schließlich hatte die Ärztin Sam durch sämtliche Untersuchungsgeräte des Stützpunktes gejagt und ihr wohl gut die Hälfte ihres Blutes für Untersuchungen abgezapft. Nein – ihr Körper musste einfach nur sein altes Gleichgewicht zurückfinden. Und da Ni'irtis Maschine experimentell war, konnte niemand wirklich sagen, wie lange so eine Erholungsphase dauerte. Major Samantha Carter musste sich nun einfach in Geduld üben._

So beschloss sie, die Decke etwas höher zu ziehen und wieder zu schlafen. Im Augenblick konnte sie nicht viel mehr tun. Sie war zu erschöpft um auch nur einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen und an diesem Morgen hatte sie nicht mal die Kraft aufzustehen, so schwindelig war ihr. Schlaf war alles, was ihr blieb und wobei sie nicht an die ihre Übelkeit und ihren übrigen Gesundheitszustand denken musste.

---


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1: „At your side"**

_When the daylight's gone and you're on your own   
And you need a friend just to be around   
I will comfort you, I will take your hand   
And I'll pull you through, I will understand   
And you know that   
I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry   
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry   
I'll be at your side   
If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn   
I'll be at your side   
If life's standing still and your soul's confused   
And you cannot find what road to choose   
If you make mistakes   
You can't let me down   
I will still believe    
I will turn around_

_(Aus "At your side" von The Corrs)___

3 Monate später

Es war ein sonniger Dienstagmorgen auf P4X-359. Jalara, wie der Planet mit den zwei Monden von seinen Bewohnern genannt wurde, war der Erde sehr ähnlich. Er war zu 60 Prozent mit Wasser bedeckt, es gab zwei arktische und gemäßigte Zonen, sowie eine gewaltige tropische Zone mit Regenwäldern im Äquatorbereich. 

SG-1 hielt sich in unmittelbarer Nähe des Stargates auf. Dort, im Übergangsbereich zwischen gemäßigter Zone und den Tropen, hatte es gerade hochsommerliche 31 Grad und einen klaren blauen Morgenhimmel, an dem sich schattenhaft weiß die nahen Monde von Jalara abzeichneten. Das gesamte Team hatte sich der grünen Uniformjacken entledigt und lief in schwarzen T-Shirts rum. Jack O'Neill trug wie immer seine Sonnenbrille und hatte einen Schweißfilm auf der Stirn, Teal'c ließ sich von Hitze nicht beeindrucken, Jonas Quinn war von den ungewöhnlichen Strauchgewächsen mit Blüten, die das Stargate einrahmten, fasziniert und Samantha Carter – Sam saß auf einem Stein, blinzelte angestrengt und hatte alle Mühe sich auf den Laptop auf einem großen, flachen Stein vor sich zu konzentrieren, der die Daten des U.A.V. empfing und verarbeitete. Sie atmete langsam und bewusst und versuchte, die Übelkeit und die Kopfschmerzen, die gerade in ihr aufstiegen, zu verdrängen. Das wollte ihr allerdings nicht recht gelingen. Sie schloss die Augen und betete, dass es vorbeigehen möge – schließlich ließ sie ihre Hände und dem Kopf auf ihre Knie sinken. Seit dem Aufenthalt auf Vengara, hatte sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder diese Attacken, die sie sich nach wie vor durch die DNS-Veränderung durch Ni'irti erklärte. Es ging ihr zwar nicht mehr ganz so schlecht, wie in den Tagen nach ihrer Rückkehr zur Erde, aber es kam und ging. Und obwohl sie sich inzwischen mit ihrem Zustand abgefunden hatte und einfach hoffte, dass ihr Körper wieder in seinen normalen Biorhythmus zurückfand, hatte sie manchmal das ungute Gefühl, dass noch etwas anderes dahinter steckte. Es hatte sich immerhin herausgestellt, dass der Tumor, der für Jonas' Visionen verantwortlich war mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit von Ni'irti verursacht worden war. Aber warum ging es ihr monatelang immer wieder schubweise so schlecht, nachdem sie in dieser Maschine gewesen war, während Jonas erst Mal gar keine Symptome zeigte und dann plötzlich diesen Tumor hatte? Das gab Sam schon zu Denken…

„Major Carter, ist alles in Ordnung?" brach Teal'c die Stille, die nunmehr seit 15 Minuten herrschte.

Jonas und O'Neill wandten sich Carter und Teal'c zu, als sie die Sorge in seiner Stimme bemerkten. Sam hob den Kopf und sah Teal'c einige Augenblicke nur schweigend an. Alle wussten, dass es Sam nicht so gut ging und ihre Teamkameraden, die nicht nur Arbeitskollegen, sondern auch ihre besten Freunde und engsten Vertrauten waren, sorgten sich natürlich sehr um sie. Trotz dieser Sorge hätten sie aber nie von ihr verlangt, zuhause im Bett rum zu liegen – das war nicht Sams Art und hätte sie nur noch mehr runter gezogen. Und Samantha Carter, Major der US-Airforce und Doktor der Astrophysik, war sehr zäh. Sie jammerte nie und egal wie schlecht es ihr ging, sie hatte für alle immer ein fröhliches Lächeln parat.

Jonas musterte Sam intensiv. Er konnte sich denken, was ihr durch den Kopf gehen musste. Sein äußerst Schmerzhaftes und verwirrendes Erlebnis mit den Zukunftsvisionen lag keine drei Wochen zurück und konnte durchaus mit Sams Zustand und dem Aufenthalt auf P3X-367 in Verbindung gebracht werden. Konnte – musste aber nicht. „Du solltest etwas trinken," meinte er und reichte Carter seine Wasserflasche. „Es ist unglaublich heiß und die Temperatur ist in der letzten Stunde erheblich angestiegen."

Sam hob die Hand um die Flasche abzulehnen. Sie war sich sicher, wenn sie jetzt etwas Essen oder Trinken würde – und wäre es nur Wasser – würde sie sich sofort übergeben müssen. „Lasst mich einfach nur einen Moment ausruhen, ja? Mir geht's gleich wieder gut." Sie ließ ihren Kopf wieder sinken. „Ich glaub, das Yoghurt, das ich heute Morgen hatte, war nicht mehr gut…" Sie stöhnte und rang nach Luft.

O'Neill hatte erst noch abgewartet, nun ergriff er aber die Initiative. Er lief zu Sam, ging neben ihr die Hocke und legte ihr die linke Hand auf die Schulter. „Hey, legen Sie sich 'nen Moment hin, Carter."

„Es geht gleich wieder," brachte sie so mühsam hervor, dass nicht mal sie selbst ihren Worten glaubte. Widerstandslos folgte Carter der Bitte – es war in dem Sinn kein Befehl – des Colonels und ließ sich von ihm von dem großen Stein auf den Boden hinunter helfen.

O'Neill nahm seine grüne Uniformjacke, die neben denen der drei anderen bei Carters Laptop lag und schob sie ihr unter den Kopf. Sam hauchte ein erschöpftes „Danke." bevor ihr vollkommen schwarz vor Augen wurde. 

Der Colonel fühlte ihren Puls, als er merkte, dass sie das Bewusstsein verlor und sah dann zu Jonas und Teal'c auf, die inzwischen näher gekommen waren. „Das U.A.V. sollte in spätestens 30 Minuten seinen Rundflug beendet haben. Solange warten wir noch, dann kehren wir zurück." Er nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und blickte auf Carter hinab, die gleichmäßig atmete, deren Haut und Lippen in der Sonne aber leichenblass wirkten. 

Die nächste halbe Stunde nahm Samantha Carter alles, was um sie herum geschah, wie durch einen Nebelschleier wahr. Sie hörte die anderen besorgt über die Situation sprechen, während sie mal mehr oder weniger besinnungslos da lag. Sie registrierte, dass das U.A.V. zurückkehrte und wie O'Neill und Teal'c mit dem Zusammenpacken begannen, während Jonas neben ihr kniete und ihr ein kühles Tuch auf die Stirn legte, das er mit seiner Wasserflasche befeuchtet hatte. 

Sam versuchte, zu Bewusstsein zu gelangen und sich aufzusetzen, was aber gar nicht so leicht war. Jonas half ihr dabei und stützte sie. Ihr Gesicht hatte sämtliche Farbe verloren. Ihre Lippen waren fast so blass wie ihre Haut, kalter Schweiß lag auf ihrer Stirn und ihre Augen waren ganz glasig. Ihr Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Man sah ihr eine unglaubliche Erschöpfung an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nur ein Yoghurt war," meinte Jonas ernst und leise. „Wir wissen doch alle was es ist," fügte er behutsam hinzu. „Du hast dich in den letzten Tagen völlig überanstrengt und dann noch diese Hitze heute. Dein Körper leidet eben immer noch an den Geschehnissen auf 367. Vielleicht liegt es am Naquadah in deinem Blut, dass deine Erholung so lange dauert..."

Carter, die nun etwas wacher wurde, wollte etwas erwidern – kam aber nicht mehr dazu. Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten durchflutete sie ein Adrenalinschub und mit einem stimmlosen „Oh Gott." erhob sie sich so schnell es ihr in ihrer Verfassung möglich war von der Erde und rannte ins Gebüsch.

Jonas zögerte einen Augenblick, lief ihr dann aber nach. O'Neill und Teal'c sahen beiden hinterher und der Jaffa machte schon Anstalten ihnen zu folgen, da pfiff ihn Jack zurück.

„Bleib hier, Teal'c, ich glaub Jonas schafft es auch allein, Carter die Haare aus der Kloschüssel zu halten."

Teal'c wandte sich irritiert zu O'Neill um. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Was haben Major Carters Haare mit ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung zu tun?"

O'Neill seufzte. „Wenn man sich übergeben muss, ist es immer ganz hilfreich, wenn jemand da ist, der einem die Haare aus dem Gesicht hält – na ja, und einfach da ist…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, schloss Carters Laptop und ließ seinen besorgten Blick in die Richtung wandern, in der Carter und Jonas verschwunden waren. 

„Aber Major Carter hat keine langen Haare," erwiderte Teal'c.

O'Neill seufzte erneut. „Hilf mir beim zusammenpacken!" antwortete er und packte den Laptop in die zugehörige Tasche.

---

„Willkommen zurück, SG-1!" ertönte General Hammonds Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher, als die vier Teammitglieder durch den Ereignishorizont des Stargates traten. „Lagebesprechung ist in einer Stunde."

O'Neill nickte in Richtung des Kontrollraum, wo der General durch die Glasscheibe zu sehen war und wandte sich dann zu Carter um, die von Teal'c gestützt wurde. Ihr Gesicht hatte inzwischen wieder etwas Farbe bekommen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie recht zittrig auf den Beinen war. Das musste dem General auch aufgefallen sein, als er das Team ankommen gesehen hatte, denn gerade in diesem Augenblick trat Dr. Janet Fraiser von zwei Pflegern begleitet durch das Tor zum Stargate-Raum. Die Ärztin brauchte kein Wort zu sagen. Ihre beiden Mitarbeiter gingen zu Sam und umfassten ihre Arme um sie auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation zu stützen.

„Ich glaube, Major Carter sollte besser nicht an der Besprechung teilnehmen," meinte Janet schließlich, als Sam und die beiden Pfleger den Torraum verlassen hatten. „Sie sieht gar nicht gut aus. Es muss wieder schlimmer geworden sein. Ich werde sie erst mal gründlich durchchecken. Das kann ein paar Stunden dauern."

Jack nickte. „Ist wohl das Beste. Es gibt eh nicht viel über 359 zu sagen. Nette Landschaft, nette Bewohner… verdammt heiß dort… Gutes Urlaubsziel!"

O'Neill bündige Beschreibung von P4X-359 entlockte Janet ein leichtes Lächeln. „Dann werde ich mich jetzt mal um Sam kümmern." Sie nickte Jack, Teal'c und Jonas zu und verließ den Torraum. Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation dachte sie angestrengt darüber nach, was sie damals übersehen haben könnte, als SG-1 von P3X-367 zurückgekehrt war. Sie hatte sämtliche Untersuchungen gemacht und Blut- und Zellproben und Sam bis auf atomarer Ebene untersucht um auch wirklich sicherzugehen, dass keine Schäden durch Ni'irtis Maschine zurückblieben – und es war auch nichts zu finden gewesen. Auch nicht drei Wochen zuvor, als sie bei Sam vorsichtshalber all jene Untersuchungen durchgeführt hatte, die sie bei Jonas aufgrund des Tumors gemacht hatte. 

Janet schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte nur die Möglichkeit alle Tests noch mal zu machen – ansonsten könnte sie vielleicht noch die Tok'ra einschalten. Vielleicht würden sie mit ihrer Technologie etwas finden, wozu die irdische Medizin noch nicht in der Lage war.

Janet ließ von diesem Gedankengang ab, als sie die Krankenstation betrat. Sam lag bereits auf einem der Betten und die Schwestern hatten schon begonnen herumzuwuseln. Lt. Anna Rush war bereits dabei, Blut abzunehmen und eine andere Schwester schloss Sam gerade an einen Monitor an. 

„Na schön," nickte Janet, während die Aktion der Schwestern verfolgte. „Wir machen eine vollständige Untersuchungsreihe. Es wird verdammt noch mal Zeit herauszufinden was los ist!"

---


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2: „Das Los verfluchend, das auf mich gefallen"**

_Wenn ich beweine meine Einsamkeit,  
Mit dem Geschick, der Welt und mir zerfallen,  
Mein Herz zum tauben Himmel nutzlos schreit,  
Das Los verfluchend, das auf mich gefallen,  
  
Dann glich ich jenen gern, die wie im Spiel  
durchs Leben gehn, die Zukunft froh betrachtend,  
wünsch' mir des Einen Kunst, des Andern Ziel,  
Am meisten mich und all mein Tun missachtend.  
  
Wenn so ich in Verzweiflung fast versunken,  
Tauchst plötzlich du in meinem Sinn empor:  
Und wie die Lerche steig' ich sonnentrunken  
Und singe Hymnen an des Himmels Tor.  
  
Der Liebe süß Erinnern macht so reich,  
Und keines Königs Los ist meinem gleich.  
  
_(William Shakespeare)_ _

Als Jack O'Neill gegen Abend die Krankenstation betrat, war kaum jemand da. Janet starrte am anderen Ende des Raumes einen Computerbildschirm an, der eine Liste mit Untersuchungsergebnissen zeigte, sämtliche Schwestern und Pfleger waren ausgeflogen und Samantha Carter lag schlafend auf einem Bett. Er nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben sie. Zögerlich berührte er ihre Hand und sie schlug langsam die Augen auf.

„Hey," flüsterte er.

„Hey," flüsterte sie zurück.

„Wie geht's Ihnen?"

„Nicht gut," erklärte sie das Offensichtliche. „Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich von 10 Zat-Schüssen getroffen worden."

„Der zweite ist aber tödlich."

„Ja, ich weiß," erklärte sie ernst, brachte Jack damit aber unweigerlich zum Lachen – was ihr selbst ebenfalls ein Lächeln entlockte. 

O'Neill war erleichtert. Carter sah aufgrund ihrer Blässe nicht so aus, aber die Tatsache, dass _sie_ es war, die scherzte und zur Abwechslung nicht er, gab ihm die Gewissheit, dass es ihr wieder etwas besser ging. „Und, Doc?" Jack sah auf und blickte zu Janet. „Wie sieht's aus? Hat die viele Piekserei was genützt? Wissen Sie jetzt, was es ist?"

Sam setzte sich langsam auf und schwang die Beine über die Liege, während Janet wortlos zu ihr kam und sich ihr gegenüber auf ein Bett setzte. O'Neill stand von seinem Stuhl auf und setzte sich neben seinen Major.

„Tja, ein Tumor wie bei Jonas ist es nicht," begann Janet. „Alle Tests waren negativ – bis auf einen. Der, von dem ich es am wenigsten erwartet hätte."

„Janet?" erwiderte Sam verwirrt.

Janet holte Luft. „Ihre DNS ist fehlerfrei und völlig intakt. Es gibt nichts, was auf eine Beeinträchtigung durch die Maschine auf 367 hinweist. Sämtliche Ungleichgewichte, die wir nach Ihrer Rückkehr feststellen konnten, haben sich wieder ausgeglichen. Ihr Körper ist inzwischen gut damit fertig geworden."

„Aber…" begann Sam und unterbrach sich selbst. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, was ist es denn nun?" erkundigte sich O'Neill ungeduldig, da Sam in ihrer Verwirrung dazu nicht in der Lage war.

„Vielleicht sollten sie besser rausgehen, Colonel. Das ist etwas, was ich Major Carter alleine sagen sollte."

Sam hob die Hand. „Schon gut, Janet. Sagen Sie es einfach. Früher oder später erfahren es sowieso alle."

„Ja, ich würde sagen spätestens in drei Monaten," murmelte Janet vor sich hin und bekam von Sam und Jack gleichermaßen ein irritiertes Stirnrunzeln als Antwort. „Wie gesagt, die DNS-Veränderung hat sich längst wieder ausgeglichen und für Ihren Zustand reagiert Ihr Körper nun völlig normal."

„Welcher Zustand denn?" entgegnete der Major verwirrt und ungeduldig.

„Sie sind schwanger, Sam."

Sam sah Janet völlig entgeistert an und glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Sagen Sie das noch mal."

„Schwanger," wiederholte Janet. „In der 14. Woche."

Jack O'Neill, der nicht weniger schockiert als Sam Carter dreinblickte und mit offenem Mund dasaß, sprang auf und hob die Hände. „Moment, langsam – noch mal zurückspulen."

Sam und Janet sahen ihn an.

„Schwanger???" echote er daraufhin. „Wie ist denn das bitte möglich?"

„Nun, Sie waren verheiratet und hatten einen Sohn, Sir," begann die Ärztin. „Sie sollten eigentlich wissen, wie so etwas möglich ist."

Carter konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während O'Neill der Ärztin einen scharfen Blick zuwarf. Ihm war jetzt ganz und gar nicht zum Scherzen zumute. Eigentlich wusste er selbst nicht, _wie ihm gerade zumute war. Janets Worte halten immer noch in seinen Ohren – _schwanger_. Sam und schwanger? Noch dazu im dritten Monat. Und keiner hatte etwas gemerkt? Nicht einmal Sam selbst? Das war einfach zu merkwürdig. Und abgesehen von dieser Unlogik, rasten seine Gedanken und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl stieg in ihm auf – Verwirrung, die von Sorge, Unverständnis und etwas begleitet wurde, die er urplötzlich als Eifersucht und sogar Angst zu erkennen glaubte. Sam und schwanger…_

„Janet," erklang schließlich Sams sanfte Stimme. „Sind Sie wirklich sicher? Könnte beim Test irgendwas falsch gelaufen sein?"

Janet schloss einen Augenblick die Augen. „Irrtum ausgeschlossen. Ein Schwangerschaftstest gehört nicht zu den Standards nach einer SG-Mission und so haben wir vor drei Monaten auch keinen gemacht. Eigentlich hatte ich das jetzt auch nicht vor, ich hatte nicht daran gedacht… eine der Schwestern schon. Als die Bluttestergebnisse da waren und ich entdeckte, dass da dieser Test, den ich gar nicht angeordnet hatte, dabei war, wollte ich die Schwester erst zur Rede stellen… als ich dann aber das Wort „Positiv" las…" Sie sprach nicht weiter. Das war auch gar nicht nötig. Sam musste nun erst mal alles verarbeiten, was Dr. Fraiser ihr gesagt hatte. „Aber natürlich könnte ich und sollte ich jetzt auch unbedingt einen Ultraschall machen."

Carter nickte und zog sich im Hinlegen das schwarze T-Shirt etwas höher.

„Äh…" begann O'Neill und seine Augen wurden ein Stückchen größer. „Ich werd dann mal gehen," gestikulierte er.

Dr. Fraiser, die gerade das Ultraschallgerät zu Sam ans Bett schob, sagte kein Wort. 

Carter aber, die schon gelegen hatte, stemmte sich wieder halb hoch. „Bleiben Sie… Sir." Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie sagen sollte, aber ihr fiel nichts ein. Sie wollte nur nicht, dass er ging. Sie wollte, dass jemand dabei war, sie wollte Beistand – und dass er da war, war ihr am liebsten. 

„Carter…" setze er an, verstummte aber, als er ihren bittenden Blick sah. Er nickte stumm und trat neben sie.

Janet drehte den Monitor des Ultraschallgeräts so, dass beide draufschauen konnten. Dann schaltete sie das Gerät an. Sie nahm das Handgerät und präparierte des mit blauem Gel. „Nicht erschrecken," sagte sie. „Es wird gleich etwas kalt." Sie setzte es vorsichtig auf Sams freiem Bauch auf.

Sam zuckte leicht zusammen, entspannte sich aber gleich wieder. Janet ließ das Gerät langsam über ihre Bauchdecke kreisen und auf dem Monitor entstand ein Bild aus grauen und schwarzen Schatten, die für Carter und O'Neill keinen Sinn gaben. Die Ärztin hingegen nickte zufrieden.

„Sie gut aus. Der Fötus zeigt eine normale Entwicklung. Möchten Sie wissen, was es ist?"

„Nein!" erwiderte Sam hastig. Als sie Janets überraschten Blick wahrnahm, schloss sie kurz die Augen. „Ich… muss einfach erst mal verkraften, dass…" Sie machte eine hilflose Geste.

Janet nickte. Und Jack schwieg. Er starrte nur auf das Ultraschallbild. Nicht, dass er wirklich etwas erkannt hätte, aber der Blick auf das Bild ließ wieder dieses Gefühl in ihm aufflammen…

Sam sah wieder auf den Monitor. Auch sie konnte nicht wirklich etwas erkennen und eigentlich hätte sie schon gerne gewusst, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen war, aber sie hatte auch Angst davor. Sie war schwanger – das stand spätestens jetzt eindeutig fest – aber trotzdem kam ihr das noch so irreal vor. Sie musste erst mal mit der Situation allgemein fertig werden, es war so schon schwer genug. Der Test und der Ultraschall waren eindeutig – trotzdem konnte es nicht sein! Ihre letzte Beziehung lag schon Jahre zurück und sie hatte sich auch nie auf etwas Kurzweiliges auf irgendeinem Planeten eingelassen. 

Dr. Fraiser musterte erst Sam, die fassungslos auf den Monitor, eigentlich jedoch ins Leere starrte, dann Jack O'Neill der mit einer seltsamen Nuance in seinem Blick auf das Ultraschallbild starrte. Sie hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung davon, was gerade in beiden vorgehen musste und sie selbst war auch verwirrt. Sie kannte Sam sowohl als Ärztin, als auch als Freundin – und sie war auch beim Zat'arc-Test dabei gewesen. Janet konnte daher ziemlich genau vorhersagen, dass eine sehr schwere Zeit bevorstand. Sie seufzte lautlos, druckte das Ultraschallbild aus und reichte es der werdenden Mutter.

„Janet," begann Carter, als sie das Bild in Händen hielt, „ich weiß, dass der Test und dieses Bild eindeutig sein, aber technisch gesehen, ist es einfach unmöglich…"

„Es gab also niemanden, der…?" setzte Janet an, obwohl sie die Antwort natürlich genau kannte.

„Na schön – aber wieso ist mein 2IC dann bitte schwanger?" erkundigte sich O'Neill gereizt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Dr. Fraiser warf dem Colonel einen Was-fragen-Sie-mich-das-Blick zu, während Sam wieder ein bisschen blasser wurde und sich mit der Hand über die Stirn fuhr.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Colonel besorgt.

Sam presste die Lippen aufeinander und schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. „Ich bin schwanger," antwortete sie leise und mit einem bitteren Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Gar nichts ist in Ordnung!"

„Okay," meinte Janet mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste. „Betrachten wir die ganze Sache mal von Anfang an: Sie sind in der 14. Woche, also im dritten Monat. Das bedeutet, der Zeitpunkt der Empfängnis liegt vor oder kurz nach ihrem Aufenthalt auf P3X-367." 

Sam nickte abwesend vor sich hin und spielte nervös an dem Bild in ihren Händen rum.

„Also…" wollte die Ärztin fortfahren, kam aber nicht weiter.

Mit einem „Moment mal!" fuhr Jack O'Neill dazwischen, was Sam wieder aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Und was ist, wenn es nicht vorher oder  nachher, sondern _auf 367 passiert ist?"_

„Ich hatte weder vorher, noch nachher noch während der Mission nach P3X-367 etwas mit einem Mann."

„Und eine Vergewaltigung, an die sich Major Carter nicht erinnern kann, scheidet aus," fügte Janet sachlich hinzu. „Wir konnten nach der Rückkehr von SG-1 keine Anzeichen für eine Misshandlung oder etwas in der Art finden. Bei keinem. Na ja, abgesehen von der Disharmonie in Sams Biorhythmus durch die vorübergehende Erbgutveränderung."

„Ich kenn ich ja nicht aus," begann O'Neill, „aber könnte diese Maschine was damit zu tun haben? Das hatten wir doch eh die ganze Zeit vermutet."

Sam und Janet sahen sich nachdenklich an, dann zuckte die Ärztin mit den Schultern. „Bedaure, ich habe keine Ahnung wie die Maschine funktioniert, was sie kann und wie sie das macht, was sie macht. Ich kann also weder ja, noch nein sagen."

„Ich würde sagen, ein eindeutiges Ja," widersprach Sam.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?" entgegnete Dr. Fraiser.

„Weil es die einzige Erklärung für meinen Zustand ist," erwiderte Sam überzeugt. „Vor jener Mission war ich tagelang im Labor beschäftigt und danach lag ich einige Tage hier auf der Krankenstation und dann war69 ich im Zwangsurlaub zuhause. Auf 367 hat aber Ni'irti an meiner DNS rumgebastelt und seitdem geht es mir so schlecht."

„Schön, aber können Sie mir auch erklären, was Ni'irti davon haben sollte, wenn Sie ein Kind bekommen?" O'Neill sah seinen 2IC mit seinem Ist-doch-echt-unlogisch-Blick an. „Ach und hatte ich eigentlich erwähnt, dass Ni'irti TOT ist?" fügte er etwas lauter hinzu.

„Nun ja," begann Carter, „als Ni'irti mich zu sich holen ließ, meinte sie, sie würde mich als ihre nächste Wirtin in Betracht ziehen. Da sie ja aber einen Hok'tar, einen perfekten Menschen und Wirt, erschaffen wollte, könnte es ja sein, dass ihr meine DNS zu unrein oder was auch immer war und sie irgendwie auf die Idee kam, dass ein Kind, bei dem sie die DNS zusammenstellen kann, das ist, was sie braucht. Und da Jonas diesen Tumor hatte, nehme ich an, dass sie damit wahrscheinlich zweigleisig fahren konnte. Sie hat also auf der einen Seite, jemanden, der schon fortgeschrittenes Erbgut hat, noch weiter verändert und bei mir wird sie dann wohl versucht haben, einen völlig neuen Menschen, einen Hok'tar zu erschaffen. Statt reparieren oder experimentieren also einfach ein völlig neues Modell 'Mensch'."

„Klingt eigentlich einleuchtend, nach allem was wir über Ni'irti und ihre Experimente wissen," stimmte die Ärztin zu.

„Finde ich nicht," warf O'Neill ein. „Es gab doch genug Frauen auf diesem Planeten. Da hätte sie längst eine andere als Carter als Mutter eines Hok'tar nehmen können."

„Nicht unbedingt," meinte Janet. „Vielleicht kam sie erst auf diese Idee, als sich SG-1 schon auf dem Planeten befand – oder aber keine der Frauen auf Vengara war geeignet, einen Teil der Hok'tar-DNS zu stellen."

Sam fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Dass Ni'irtis Maschine verantwortlich ist, scheint ja recht sicher, aber was genau sie sich dabei dachte und damit erreichen wollte, können wir uns nichts sicher sein. Auch ob ich die tatsächliche Mutter oder nur eine Leihmutter bin, wissen wir nicht. Und es gibt ja wohl nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden, oder?" 

„Richtig," stimmte O'Neill sofort zu. „Wir müssen zurück nach 367 und hoffen, dass die Maschine noch nicht zerstört wurde."

„Nein!" widersprach Sam. „_Ich muss dahin zurück."_

„Carter…" begann O'Neill, doch eine Geste ihrerseits brachte ihn sofort wieder zum Verstummen. 

„Ich muss alleine gehen, Sir," sagte sie leise.

„Heute gehen Sie nirgendwo hin," entschied Janet. „Sie müssen sich jetzt erst mal die Nacht über ausruhen. Außerdem denke ich, sollten Sie General Hammond über die Situation informieren. Er wird Sie ja wohl kaum ganz alleine auf diesem Planten reisen lassen, ohne zu wissen, was los ist."

Sam erwiderte nichts. Sie wusste, dass Janet Recht hatte.

„So," fuhr die Ärztin schließlich fort, „und jetzt legen Sie sich wieder hin, Major. Und Sie, Colonel, werden jetzt gehen."

O'Neill hätte ihr gerne widersprochen und an Carters Bett gewacht, wusste jedoch, dass er das aus vielen Gründen nicht konnte und durfte – der Wichtigste war im Augenblick aber, dass Major Samantha Carter völlige Ruhe und Stille brauchte.

---


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3: „Kopf und Herz"**

  
_Kopf und Herz_

_(von Hans Kruppa)__  
_  
Das Herz denkt  
anders als der Kopf.  
Der Kopf  
nennt das Herz naiv.  
Das Herz nennt  
den Kopf einen Diktator.   
  
__

Als Jack O'Neill am nächsten Morgen mit Jonas und Teal'c in den Briefing-Raum eintrat, saß Samantha Carter bereits an ihrem üblichen Platz am Konferenztisch. Teal'c und Jonas setzten sich wie immer ihr gegenüber, O'Neill zögerte aber noch einige Augenblicke, bevor er sich gewohnheitsmäßig neben sie setzte.

„Geht es dir heute morgen wieder besser, Major Carter?" erkundigte sich Teal'c.

Sam schreckte aus ihrer Nachdenklichkeit auf und versuchte etwas zu Lächeln. „Ja, danke, Teal'c."

Jonas musterte Sam genauer, denn so kurz angebundene Antworten in einem so seltsamen Tonfall war er von ihr nicht gewohnt. Und O'Neill, der inzwischen an Carters Seite Platz genommen hatte, war ebenfalls ungewöhnlich schweigsam und bedrückt. Er wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzen, da betrat General Hammond den Raum.

„Bleiben Sie sitzen," sagte er, als das Team aufstehen wollte. „Und guten Morgen erst einmal… Zu der Mission nach P4X-359 ist ja bereits alles gesagt. Der Planet ist kartographiert und SG-9 wird weiteren Kontakt mit den Bewohnern halten."

„Gibt es eine neue Mission für SG-1?" erkundigte sich Colonel O'Neill.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie sich mal wieder etwas Interessanteres als das Kartographieren von bereits kontaktierten Planeten wünschen, aber ich denke SG-1 tut diese Ruhe ganz gut. Und der Erde auch." 

Nicht einmal Sam konnte sich jetzt ein leichtes Grinsen verkneifen. Es war ja tatsächlich so, dass SG-1 das Talent besaß, in große Schwierigkeiten zu geraten – meist aber auch Schwierigkeiten, in die die Erde geriet, zu entdecken und alles noch mal zum Guten zu wenden. Inzwischen hatte dieses vierköpfige Team den Planeten Erde mindestens acht Mal vor der totalen Vernichtung bewahrt. Aber abgesehen von der Anspielung auf die Leistungen von SG-1 deutete die Bemerkung des Generals aber auch auf die Verfassung von Samantha Carter hin. Auf sie richtete sich nun sein Blick. Er wusste, dass es Neuigkeiten gab, aber noch nicht was. Und er wusste auch, dass es etwas sein musste, was ihm sicher nicht gefallen würde, denn selbst während ihrer gesundheitlichen Tiefphasen in den letzten Monaten war Sam Carter fröhlich und euphorisch wie immer in die morgendlichen Besprechungen gekommen. Nur an diesem Morgen saß sie ganz ruhig, ernst und schweigend da – ja, er konnte sogar ängstliche Züge an ihr erkennen. „Major Carter?"

Sam rutschte etwas unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch. „Es ist nicht einfach für mich…" begann sie zögerlich. „Wir hatten ja angenommen, dass mein Körper erst wieder in seinen normalen Rhythmus zurückfinden muss, nachdem meine Gene verändert und die Veränderung wieder rückgängig gemacht worden ist. Das war immerhin auch ein empfindlicher Eingriff. Aber meine körperliche Verfassung machte in den letzten Monaten keine Anstalten, sich wirklich zu bessern… Und wie sich gestern herausgestellt hat, ist die DNS-Umprogrammierung _nicht_ der Grund für meinen Zustand. Tatsächlich ist es so, dass ich völlig gesund bin, aber…" Sam schloss einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, als sie fühlte, dass ihre Stimme schwach und zittrig wurde. „…dennoch ist mein Körper einer Veränderung unterworfen. Dr. Fraiser hat festgestellt, dass ich in der 14. Woche schwanger bin." 

Sam hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als sie das gesagt hatte. Kollegen – Freunden – eine Schwangerschaft mitzuteilen war oder besser _sollte eigentlich eine freudige Angelegenheit sein, aber im Augenblick fühlte sie sich sowohl körperlich als auch gefühlsmäßig einfach nur schrecklich. Erst ganz langsam traute sie sich weiter zu atmen und ihrem Blick kaum merklich durch die schweigsame und schockierte Runde schweifen zu lassen. _

Jack O'Neill, der neben ihr saß, war ganz ruhig, da er die Situation bereits kannte. Teal'c zeigte fast nie Gefühlsregungen und auch jetzt war alles, was er an Reaktion zeigte ein Blinzeln und das Hochziehen seiner Augenbrauen. Jonas Quinn blickte mehr verwirrt, denn schockiert zu Sam und schien schon tausend Fragen auf den Lippen zu haben und General Hammond, ihr Befehlshaber, sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Mitgefühl an. 

Ja, Mitgefühl war in diesem Moment in der Tat das, was er ihr entgegenbrachte. Er war schon oft genug mehr väterlicher Freund, denn Vorgesetzter für SG-1 gewesen, vor allem auch für Sam, deren Vater George schon sehr, sehr viele Jahre kannte, und so sagte er erst einmal gar nichts, was er eigentlich aufgrund seiner Position als Befehlshaber des SGC sagen sollte. Ihm fiel nun auch plötzlich auf, dass er immer noch vor seinem Stuhl an seinem Platz am Tischende stand und setzte sich hin.

„Da Major Carter im dritten Monat ist, vermuten wir, dass die Schwangerschaft auf 367 entstanden ist," brach Jack O'Neill das Schweigen.

„Du wusstest es schon?" fragte Jonas.

„Ich war gestern Nachmittag auf der Krankenstation, als die Testergebnisse kamen."

„Wir glauben, dass Ni'irti dahinter steckt," fuhr Sam fort. „Vermutlich hat sie das irgendwie mit ihrer DNS-Manipulationsmaschine hingekriegt."

„Das heißt, sie hat deine DNS mit der eines anderen, der in der Maschine war, verbunden und eine Schwangerschaft herbeigeführt," vermutete Teal'c.

„Etwas in der Art muss wohl geschehen sein," nickte Sam.

„Und wer kommt als Vater in Frage?" schaltete sich General Hammond nun vorsichtig in das Gespräch ein.

„Einer der Planetenbewohner… Colonel Ivanov… oder Jonas…" dachte Sam laut und versuchte das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

„Nein," widersprach Jonas, nachdem sich einige Sekunden bedrückendes Schweigen im Briefing-Raum ausgebreitet hatte. „Ich komme nicht in Frage. Ich war _nach dir in der Maschine. Sie hatte meine DNS noch nicht gescannt, als du in der Maschine warst und folglich auch meine Muster nicht gespeichert. Und abgesehen von der Sache mit dem Tumor und den Visionen, von denen wir ja nicht völlig sicher sein können, dass sie auf ihr Konto gehen, hat sie meine Gene nicht verändert… stattdessen hat sie mir Avancen gemacht."_

„Nett," erwiderte O'Neill in seiner typisch sarkastischen Art.

„Letztendlich," fuhr Sam leise fort, „bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit um herauszufinden, was genau geschehen ist – ich muss nach Vengara zurückkehren."

General Hammond nickte. „In Ordnung. Sie haben grünes Licht, SG-1."

„Nein, General… bitte," widersprach Sam. „Ich… ich muss das alleine tun." 

Hammond wollte ihre Bitte ablehnen und auf jeden Fall das ganze Team schicken, doch als er diesen verzweifelten, ängstlichen und unsicheren Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah, wusste er, dass sie das wirklich alleine tun musste. „Also gut," meinte er schließlich. „wann immer Sie bereit sind, Sam."

Sie nickte dankbar und stand auf.

---

Als Sam Carter wieder in ihrem Quartier und gerade dabei war, sich für ihre Reise nach P3X-367 umzuziehen, verharrte sie plötzlich vor dem Spiegel. Sie trug nur schwarze Unterwäsche und ihre silbernen Erkennungsmarken um den Hals. Wie ins Leere starrte sie in den Spiegel und hatte Mühe nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie legte sich die rechte Hand auf den Bauch und versuchte ein weiteres Mal seit Janet ihr ihre Schwangerschaft mitgeteilt hatte, zu realisieren, dass da ein neuer Mensch in ihr heranwuchs. Sie hatte fast die ganze Nacht wach gelegen, auf das Ultraschallbild gestarrt und immer wieder versucht, sich an den Gedanken einer Schwangerschaft zu gewöhnen, doch irgendwie wollte es nicht in ihrem Kopf. Ihre körperliche Verfassung in den letzten Monaten mochte nun einen Sinn ergeben und im Nachhinein erschien auch alles so logisch – Müdigkeit, Schwindelanfälle, Übelkeit, das Ausbleiben ihrer Periode – und sie hatte sich schon so manches Mal ein Kind gewünscht… doch im Augenblick fühlte sich einfach nur alles so falsch an. Sie kam sich benutzt und übergangen vor – und sie fühlte eine enorme Wut und gleichzeitig auch Angst in sich aufsteigen. Sie wusste, dass tausend Möglichkeiten bestanden, wie es nun weitergehen könnte. Sie könnte ein gesundes Kind zur Welt bringen, sie könnte bei der Geburt sterben, sie könnte das Kind noch vor der Geburt verlieren, sie könnte es abtreiben… All diese Gedanken schossen völlig durcheinander in ihrem Kopf herum, völlig automatisch. Nur mit großer Mühe konnte sich Sam innerlich zur Ordnung rufen. 

„Ich werde mich jetzt anziehen," sagte sie zu ihrem Spielbild. „Ich werde auf diesen Planeten gehen und herausfinden, was mir Ni'irti da angetan hat!"

Sie starrte weiterhin ihr Spiegelbild an und ballte unbewusst die Fäuste – dann sank sie weinend zu Boden. So blieb sie sitzen. Mal schluchzte sie laut und hätte am liebsten laut geschrieen, mal liefen ihr die Tränen stumm über die Wangen. Wie lange sie so dort saß und gesessen hatte, wusste sie nicht, aber irgendwann riss sie ein Klopfen an der Tür aus ihrer stummen Verzweiflung.

„Carter?" erklang Jack O'Neills Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Ja," rief sie zurück, wischte sich hastig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand schnell auf. „Augenblick." Sie schlüpfte schnell in ihre grüne Uniformhose und zog sich ein schwarzes T-Shirt über. Im Spiegel wollte sie sich noch schnell vergewissern, dass sie nicht zu verheult aussah – doch das tat sie. Und wie. Seufzend öffnete sie dem Colonel die Tür.

Als O'Neill eintrat, war er im Begriff etwas sagen zu wollen, aber als er sah wie Sam zitterte und wie rot und verheult ihre Augen waren, kam er einfach nur schweigend herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er überlegte, was er ihr nun sagen sollte oder eher sagen_ konnte, ohne das Falsche zu sagen, aber ihm fiel nur eines ein. „Sie haben geweint," stellte er fest und sah sie sanft an._

„Sieht so aus," flüsterte sie.

„Sollen wir Sie vielleicht doch begleiten?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein," erwiderte sie kaum hörbar. „Aber…" ihre Stimme zitterte und sie zögerte, es auszusprechen.

„Was?" fragte er behutsam und fast ängstlich. Er wusste, dass zu ihrer bestehenden Verwirrung und Angst über die Schwangerschaft mit seinem Erscheinen etwas anderes hinzugekommen war. Etwas, das er selbst nun auch spürte und ihn unsicher machte. Es war dieses Etwas, das seit Jahren zwischen ihnen existierte, das sie aber nicht zulassen konnten und durften. 

„Was?" fragte er ein zweites Mal, doch so leise, dass sie es kaum hörte. 

„Ich könnte jetzt jemanden brauchen, der mich einfach nur festhält," sagte sie leise und sah ihn ängstlich an. 

Jack zögerte einen Moment. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er einfach nur für sie da war – das hatte er schon oft getan und sie ebenfalls – doch jetzt schien es anders zu sein. Sie waren wieder in einem dieser Momente gelandet, die ihrer beider ganze Willenskraft kostete, um ihre Freundschaft nicht für etwas auf's Spiel zu setzen, was ihnen verboten war. Dennoch und gerade weil sie ihm so viel bedeutete und ihn in diesem Augenblick mehr denn je brauchte, schloss er sie in seine Arme und sie blieben einfach so stehen. Diese Geste, die irgendwo zwischen Freundschaft und dem lag, was sie aufgrund ihrer Ränge nicht durften, war genau das was sie _beide gerade brauchten._

---


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4: „Definitionssache"**

_Definitionssache  
__(von Kristiane Allert-Wybranitz)_

_Wenn wir einander  
verstehen, umarmen,  
zusammen lachen und  
traurig sind…_

_Wenn wir unsere Nähe  
als wohltuend empfinden  
und manchmal den  
Weg auseinander  
nicht gerne gehen...  
  
Du  
und ich...  
was ist das?  
  
Liebe darf es nicht sein,  
da wir offiziell  
anderweitig verliebt  
zu sein haben.   
  
_

Das Stargate lag hinter Samantha Carter und sie hatte Ni'irtis ehemaligen Palast schon fast erreicht, als ihre Schritte immer langsamer wurden. Schließlich blieb sie sogar stehen und zwang sich tief durchzuatmen. Jetzt war sie also wieder auf P3X-367. Ein seltsames Gefühl. In ihr brannte immer noch die Wut über ihren Zustand, aber diese Wut lieferte sich gerade ein Duell mit der Angst vor dem, was sie hier nun erfahren könnte, über die Vorherrschaft in ihr. Dazu noch fürchtete sie, gleich wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Alles was sie einem völligen Zusammenbruch entgegenzusetzen vermochte, war das Wissen, dass ihre Kollegen und Freunde  für sie da waren – und die Erinnerung an die tröstliche Umarmung von Jack O'Neill. 

Schließlich lief Sam weiter und betrachtete den Palast, der völlig verlassen schien. Sie begab sich zögernd und zielstrebig zugleich in den Raum, in dem Ni'irtis DNS-Manipulationsmaschine stand – oder gestanden hatte, wie sie nun feststellte. Sie konnte schon beim Betreten des Raumes erkennen, dass das Kontrollterminal nur noch zur Hälfte existierte. Wodan oder ein anderer seines Volkes hatte es mit einer Stabwaffe unbrauchbar gemacht. Auch das sechseckige Podest, sowie die orangerote Kuppel, die senkrecht darüber an der Decke hing, trugen die Brandzeichen einer Stabwaffe. Sam hatte ein ähnliches Bild fast schon erwartet, aber dennoch gehofft, dass die Bewohner des Planeten die Maschine doch nicht zerstören würden.

„Es gab uns ein Gefühl der Sicherheit."

Sam drehte sich ruckartig um und sah neben dem Eingang einen Menschen stehen. Er war etwa in Jack O'Neills Alter, aber klein und abgemagert. Er trat ins Licht und Sam erkannte ihn lediglich an seinen Augen wieder, denn bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte sein Aussehen kaum noch etwas Menschliches gehabt. „Wodan."

„Willkommen, Samantha Carter," erwiderte er.

„Du hast mich erwartet?" folgerte sie aus seiner fehlenden Überraschung angesichts ihrer Anwesenheit.

„Ja, das haben wir." Ein weiterer Mann betrat den Raum. Er war größer als Wodan, hatte dunkelblondes Haar und einen Vollbart.

„Eggar," erkannte Sam ihn sofort. Sie war positiv überrascht, beide wieder vollkommen menschlich vorzufinden. Nichts, außer ihren Augen vielleicht, erinnerte noch an die schrecklichen Qualen, die sie aufgrund ihrer Mutation hatten durchmachen müssen.

„Wie du siehst, haben wir die Maschine zerstört," begann Eggar. „Sie wird nun nie wieder einem Menschen schaden können. Und Ni'irtis Leiche haben wir verbrannt, samt des Dämons in ihr."

„Du hast doch ihre Gedanken gelesen, kurz bevor Wodan ihr das Genick gebrochen hat," erwiderte Sam hoffnungsvoll. „Hast du da auch gesehen, welche Pläne sie mit mir hatte und was sie mir angetan hat?"

„Du meinst deine Schwangerschaft?" entgegnete Eggar.

„Ja."

„Das war nicht Ni'irti," erklärte er ganz frei heraus.

„Was?" entfuhr es Sam überrascht.

„Freust du dich denn nicht über deinen gesegneten Zustand, Samantha Carter?" fragte Wodan ganz ruhig.

„Meinst du das ernst? Mir ging es in den letzten Monaten furchtbar schlecht," erwiderte Sam aufgebracht. „Ich dachte die ganze Zeit, dass es noch an der Um- und Reprogrammierung mit dieser Maschine liegt," gestikulierte sie. „Ich habe jeden Abend darum gebetet, dass es endlich vorbei sein möge – und gestern wurde dann festgestellt, dass es gar nicht die Nachwirkungen von damals sind, sondern dass ich schwanger bin!" Sam war inzwischen so erzürnt, dass ihr fast schon die Tränen in den Augen standen. Sie atmete schwer und ließ sich schließlich keuchend auf dem Boden nieder.

Wodan trat auf sie zu und ging neben ihr in die Hocke. Er griff in einen der Beutel, die er um die Hüften trug und reichte Sam etwas, das aussah wie eine Kastanie, nur viel kleiner.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie angestrengt.

„Etwas, dass die den Schwindel und die Übelkeit nehmen wird."

Trotz ihrer Wut nahm Sam dankbar an, was Wodan ihr bot. Daraufhin herrschte eine Weile Schweigen, in der deutlich wieder Farbe in Sams Gesicht zurückkehrte und man ihr förmlich ansah, wie die Übelkeit langsam aus ihrem Körper verschwand. „Warum?" fragte Sam schließlich leise.

Eggar sah sie mit einem etwas verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ich dachte, ich würde dir damit ein Gefallen tun?"

Jetzt war Sam verwirrt. „Was? Wie kommst du denn bitte _darauf?"_

„Nun, deine Gedanken…" setzte Eggar an, sprach aber nicht weiter. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich dachte, du wolltest es…"

Sam wandte sich mit einem hilflosen und fragenden Blick an Wodan. 

„Wie du weißt, konnte Eggar nach Ni'irtis Behandlung Gedanken lesen," begann Wodan schließlich.

„Ja," nickte Sam.

„Er las die Gedanken eures Teams, als ihr hier im Palast wart. Meist dachtet ihr an Ni'irti und wie ihr sie aufhalten und vernichten könntet. Eggar nahm aber auch etwas anderes wahr."

Sam spürte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Natürlich wusste sie längst nicht mehr, was sie während ihres ersten Aufenthaltes auf Vengara alles gedacht hatte, aber jetzt sie beschlich eine Ahnung worauf Wodan hinauswollte. Es gab Gedanken – und Gefühle – die sie ständig begleiteten. Sie vermochte sie lediglich zu ignorieren, nie aber sie zu vergessen oder abstellen zu können. So war es auch auf jener Mission gewesen, als sie die Superkräfte verleihenden Armschienen der Tok'ra ausprobiert hatten und sie selbst eigentlich unweigerlich den Goa'uld in die Hände gefallen wäre – Colonel O'Neill hatte sie jedoch nicht zurücklassen wollen. Später, während des Zat'arc-Tests war ihnen beiden das fast zum Verhängnis geworden… Sam begann nun zu begreifen, was Eggar wahrgenommen haben musste und ihr traten nun unwillkürlich Jack O'Neills Worte ins Bewusstsein. Sie erinnerte sich an das, was er während des Testes unweigerlich hatte zugeben müssen – _Ich konnte nicht weg… Weil ich lieber gestorben wäre, als Carter zurückzulassen… weil sie mir etwas bedeutet. Viel mehr als sie mir bedeuten dürfte. Und sie erinnerte sich daran, wie O'Neill und sie in der einen Zelle, Teal'c und Jonas in der Nachbarzelle gesessen hatte, wie Wodan und Eggar gekommen waren um sie zu holen und sich O'Neill statt ihrer angeboten hatte._

„Ich weiß nicht, was du gerade denkst," sagte Eggar leise, als er Carters fernen Blick bemerkte. „Aber ich nehme an, du verstehst jetzt."

„Ich denke, ich… _beginne_ zu verstehen…" antwortete sie zittrig.

„Du und O'Neill," nickte Eggar. „Ihr habt Gefühle füreinander."

Sam fühlte mit diesem Satz einen unsichtbaren Dolch in ihrem Herzen. Sie war unfähig etwas zu sagen, doch Wodans und Eggar Blick machten das auch völlig unnötig.

„Und sogar ohne Gedanken lesen zu können, ist das offensichtlich," fügte Wodan hinzu.

Sam presste die Lippen zusammen. „Es ist… _kompliziert," setzte sie mit einer Erklärung an. „Ich weiß, dass er mir mehr als bloße Freundschaft entgegen bringt. Und umgekehrt ist es ebenso. Aber wir dürfen diese Gefühle nicht zulassen."_

„Warum denn nicht?" entgegnete Eggar verwirrt. „Wenn zwei Menschen eine solch starke und reine Liebe empfinden – wie kann das falsch sein?"

Sam fühlte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Falsch…" wiederholte sie. „Richtig und falsch sind eine Definitionssache… Natürlich ist es nicht falsch, wenn sich ein Mann und eine Frau ineinander verlieben – aber wenn sich ein Major in seinen vorgesetzten Offizier verliebt, dann _ist das falsch. Es verstößt gegen die Regeln der Airforce… Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass wir diese Gefühle einfach so abschalten könnten, aber wir haben schon vor Langem beschlossen, alles so zu belassen, wie es ist."_

„Oh," brachte Eggar leise hervor. „Weil ihr diese Uniform tragt, sind eure Gefühle also falsch…"

Sam nickte und wischte die Tränen, die ihren Blick verschleierten, aus den Augen.

„Das… konnte ich nicht wissen," begann er langsam und in seiner Stimme schwangen Unsicherheit, Bedauern und sogar etwas Verzweiflung mit. „Das konnte ich in euren Gedanken nicht sehen. Ich sah seinen Blick und deinen Blick. Ich sah wie ihr euch nacheinander sehntet. Ich spürte seinen Wunsch dich zu beschützen, dich in seine Arme zu schließen, zu küssen… und… und wie du dir wünschtest seine Hand zu nehmen und in seinen Armen zu liegen, seine Wärme zu spüren…" Eggar schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Verzeih mir, Samantha Carter, ich wollte euch nur helfen…" Er senkte reuevoll den Kopf und Wodan legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Sam starrte Eggar einfach nur sprachlos an und bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte. „Eggar," hauchte sie dann atemlos und sah ihn flehentlich mit einen Bitte-Sag-das-das-nicht-wahr-ist-Blick an, als ein Verdacht in ihr aufkam.

„Ich sah deine Gedanken," verteidigte er sich schwach und wiederholte Bekanntes. „Ich sah, dass du dir eine Familie, eine gemeinsame Zukunft, mit ihm wünschtest. Ich wollte euch nur helfen…"

Sams Gedanken überschlugen sich. Jack O'Neill war der Vater ihres Kindes? Sie glaubte Eggar und sie war entsetzt – in dieses Entsetzen schlichen sich aber auch plötzlich ganz andere Gefühle ein. Ihr Verstand schrie auf und machte ihr klar, dass sie nun in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten steckte. Sie war von ihrem CO schwanger. Ob es eine Beziehung oder auch nur eine einzige gemeinsame Nacht gab, interessierte das Militärgericht da bestimmt herzlich wenig… Ihr Verstand malte sich schon alle möglichen Szenarien aus – von einer Verurteilung bis hin zu einem gemeinsamen Leben mit Jack O'Neill. Und sie hatte plötzlich furchtbare Angst, eine ganz andere Angst als die, die sie in den letzten Stunden gefühlt hatte. Und mit dieser Panik, die nun in ihr aufflammte, ging noch etwas anderes einher. Tatsächlich war da auch Gefallen an der Tatsache, dass sie ein Kind von Jack O'Neill in sich trug. Eggar hatte Recht – das hatte sie sich schon oft gewünscht. Ihr Herz hatte sich das gewünscht. Aber ihr Kopf hatte auch immer gewusst, dass das nur ein Traum war. Und jetzt, da er wahr geworden war, stand ihr die blanke Angst im Gesicht. Sie war unfähig sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen und hätte sie es sich nicht immer wieder selbst befohlen, hätte sie wohl aufgehört zu atmen. 

„Samantha?" fragte Wodan vorsichtig, nachdem sie minutenlang nur so dagestanden hatte.

„Ja," antwortete sie mit schwacher Stimme.

„Es tut uns wirklich furchtbar Leid," entschuldigte auch er sich nun.

Sam nickte abwesend und holte tief Luft. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?" Diese Frage richtete sich nicht wirklich an Eggar und Wodan – und eigentlich nicht mal an sich selbst. Es war einfach ein ausgesprochener Gedanke, um sicherzugehen, dass ihre Stimme noch da war und dass sie wach war.

Eggar und Wodan schwiegen, um Sam Zeit zu geben, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Man wird sich bald Sorgen um mich machen. Ich muss zurück," sprach Sam schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme weiter. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und eine Träne lief ihr über das Gesicht. „Was soll ich ihnen nur sagen? Sie haben mich auf meinen Wunsch alleine gehen lassen. Ich wollte erst für mich alleine herausfinden, was geschehen ist… Ich… ich dachte, es sei ganz allein meine Sache. Ich hatte angenommen, Colonel Ivanov oder einer eures Volkes sei der biologische Vater… oder dass dies ein im Computer generiertes Kind aus der DNS vieler ist… und jetzt…" Sie schüttelte abermals den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Gerade als sie weiter sprechen wollte, schlug sie abrupt die Augen auf und sah Eggar mit offenem Mund an. „Moment mal – Colonel O'Neill war doch gar nicht in Ni'irtis Maschine," fiel ihr plötzlich ein. 

Diese Tatsache war in ihrer Panik völlig untergegangen. O'Neill hatte sich mehrmals an Sams und dann an Jonas' Stelle angeboten, aber als man ihn dann holen sollte, hatte Eggar es doch noch gewagt, die Gedanken der vermeintlichen Göttin zu lesen und die Wahrheit erkannt.

„Er _war _es," antwortete Wodan ohne Zögern.

„Ni'irti hat erst mich und dann Jonas holen lassen… und vor uns war noch Ivanov in der Maschine, O'Neill aber nicht!" erwiderte Sam und war sich völlig sicher, verstand nun aber was ihre Schwangerschaft betraf gar nichts mehr.

„Er _war_ es," wiederholte Wodan ruhig. 

„Du warst am Kontrollterminal der Maschine, als die Ringtransporter zwei Jaffa und die unsichtbare Ni'irti auf den Planten brachten," rief ihr Eggar die damaligen Ereignisse ins Gedächtnis. „Du hast die Jaffa überwältigt, doch dann betäubte dich Ni'irti. Während du bewusstlos warst, kam O'Neill und verlangte von Ni'irti deine Freilassung und unser aller Heilung. Als sie jedoch dein Leben bedrohte, ergab er sich. Sie betäubte ihn – wie dich zuvor – mit einem Schuss aus einem Zat'nickitel. Dich ließ sie in meiner Obhut, O'Neill jedoch wurde von Wodan in die Maschine gebracht. Sie scannte ihn und war gerade im Begriff, sich an seiner DNS zu schaffen zu machen, sie hatte auch schon seine Muster und alles entschlüsselt, seine Proben waren auch bereits im Computer – da brachten einige Jaffa Colonel Ivanov und sie ließ von O'Neill ab. Sie meinte, sie wolle sich später eingehender und in Ruhe mit ihm beschäftigen. Sie schien ein spezielles Interesse an ihm zu haben. Dann brachten wir den anderen Colonel in die Maschine und euch beide in die Kerker."

Sam ließ sich wortlos auf dem Boden nieder und versuchte das alles zu realisieren.

„Als ich Ni'irtis Erinnerungen an mich gebracht hatte und Wodan sie getötet hatte, blieben nur noch wenige Augenblicke um dich zu retten," fuhr Eggar fort. „Ich rief im Computer deine ursprüngliche DNS auf und startete das Programm zur Wiederherstellung. Als ich dann aber O'Neills Angst um dich sah und mir wieder einfiel, was ich in euer beider Gedanken gesehen hatte… da rief ich auch seine gespeicherten Muster auf und…" Er sprach nicht weiter. Er sah Sam an, dass das nicht nötig war. Sie wusste nun alles.

Wodan und Eggar wechselten einige Blicke.

„Wir werden dich nun alleine lassen, Samantha Carter," erklärte Wodan ganz behutsam. „Du brauchst jetzt bestimmt etwas Zeit für dich alleine, bevor du in deine Welt zurückkehrst… Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du uns mit dem Kind – und seinem Vater – einmal besuchst."

Sams Blick ging weiterhin ins Leere, doch sie nickte. Eggar und Wodan neigten ihre Köpfe zum Abschied und verschwanden leise. Sam zog ihre Knie an sich heran und umschlang sie mit den Armen. So blieb sie sitzen.

---


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5:  „Ein Blick in die Karten"**

_Das Schicksal mischt die Karten _

_– und wir spielen._

_(Arthur Schopenhauer)_

General George Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Janet Fraiser, Teal'c und Jonas Quinn standen bereits erwartungsvoll im Stargate-Raum, als der Alarm einer Aktivierung von Außerhalb erklang. Kaum hatte sich das Wurmloch aufgebaut, meldete der Kommandoraum über Lautsprecher die Identifizierung des Iris-Codes von SG-1. Die Iris öffnete sich und wenige Augenblicke später, trat Major Samantha Carter aus dem blau-schimmernden Ereignishorizont. Sie blieb einen kurzen Moment stehen und blickte etwas unsicher in die Runde am Ende der Rampe, dann ging sie langsam auf sie zu, während sich das Stargate hinter ihr schloss.

„Major," nickte ihr der General zu und sah sofort, dass sie völlig durcheinander war.

„General," erwiderte sie und nickte auch den anderen zu.

„Wie macht sich das zauberhafte Land so?" erkundigte sich O'Neill locker mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen und spielte auf seine Bemerkung 'Dorothy, die böse Hexe ist tot.' nach Ni'irtis Tod an.

Sam ging nur mit einem gezwungenem und kaum merklichem Lächeln auf seinen Aufmunterungsversuch ein. „Die Vengaraner sind dabei ihre Dörfer wieder aufzubauen. Der Palast ist verlassen, die Maschine ist  zerstört und sie haben Ni'irtis Leiche verbrannt."

Hammond nickte wieder. Als Freund der Familie Carter wünschte er sich, es nicht tun zu müssen und ihr die Zeit geben zu können, die sie brauchte, aber als General der Airforce hatte er nun die Pflicht Major Carter danach zu fragen, was sich sonst noch zugetragen hatte und was sie herausgefunden hatte. „Was konnten Sie in Erfahrung bringen?" fragte er also ganz sachlich.

„Bitte," begann sie leise, „könnten wir vielleicht in den Briefing-Raum?"

„Natürlich," erwiderte Hammond und bedeutete ihr voranzugehen.

Wie eine Prozession schritten SG-1, General Hammond und Dr. Fraiser aus dem Stargate-Raum, den Gang entlang, die Treppe zum Kontrollraum hoch und von dort aus eine weitere Treppe zum Briefing-Raum hinauf. Dort angekommen setzten sich alle an ihre angestammten Plätze. Der General setzte sich ans Tischende, zu seiner Rechen nahmen Major Carter und Colonel O'Neill Platz, ihnen gegenüber saßen Jonas, Teal'c und Dr. Fraiser.

„Nun, Major?" ergriff Hammond wieder das Wort, als alle saßen.

„Ja…" antwortete sie langgezogen und schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen. Sie erinnerte sich an die Besprechung am Morgen – als sie den anderen ihre Schwangerschaft mitgeteilt hatte. Schon da hatte sie sich grauenhaft gefühlt. Sie war so froh gewesen, als es vorbei gewesen war und nun war sie wieder in dergleichen Situation. Diesmal war es aber tausendmal schlimmer. „Als ich im Palast ankam, traf ich auf Wodan und Eggar. Sie hatten mit meiner Rückkehr gerechnet."

„Sie wussten also, was passiert ist?" fragte Jonas.

„Kann man so sagen…" entgegnete Sam bitter und spürte die neugierigen Blicke der anderen auf sich ruhen. „Es war schon heute Morgen alles andere als einfach für mich und jetzt… Tja… ich traue mich kaum, es auszusprechen, aber es bringt auch nichts, wenn ich drumrum rede…" Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und hoffte, dass ihre Stimme durchhalten würde und dass sie nicht gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Sie hatte in den letzten 24 Stunden mehr geweint – oder besser geheult – als sie es in den vergangenen 10 Jahren getan hatte. Und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Sie fühlte sich dadurch einfach nur schwach und angreifbar. „Es ist so, dass Ni'irti _nicht_ für meinen Zustand verantwortlich ist."

„Ist sie nicht?" echote O'Neill um sicherzugehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.

„Ja, Sir," antwortete Sam routiniert, doch heute kamen ihr diese zwei kleinen Worte furchtbar dumm und unangebracht vor.

„Wir lagen richtig in der Annahme, dass meine Schwangerschaft mithilfe von Ni'irtis Maschine entstanden ist, aber nicht _sie_ ist dafür verantwortlich – sondern Eggar."

„Er ist doch nicht etwa der Vater?" erkundigte sich Jonas vorsichtig.

„Nein," schüttelte Sam den Kopf und hätte beinahe 'Der sitzt hier neben mir.' gesagt. Das konnte sie aber gerade noch zurückhalten. Das wäre wohl die schlechteste Art gewesen, es ihm und allen anderen mitzuteilen. Sie wollte alles der Reihe nach erzählen. „Wie Sie alle wissen, konnte Eggar aufgrund seiner DNS-Veränderung Gedanken lesen."

Die Runde nickte wortlos.

„Die Feststellung, dass Colonel O'Neill vorhatte, Ni'irti zu vernichten und dass in uns eine tiefe Abneigung gegen sie vorhanden war, war nicht die einzige Feststellung, die er gemacht hat…" Sam stoppte kurz um die geeignete Formulierung zu finden und das wirklich Wesentliche ihrer Erkenntnisse mitzuteilen. Sie wollte eine bestimmte Sache aber unter keinen Umständen nennen. „Ein paar meiner Gedanken leiteten ihn zu dem Fehlschluss, dass er mir in der Erzeugung einer Schwangerschaft einen Gefallen tun würde. Er… während meiner Reprogrammierung hat er die DNS-Muster einer gescannten Person mit meinen Verschmolzen und… na sie wissen schon."

„Ist es einer der Planetenbewohner?" schaltete sich Janet ein.

„Nein."

„Ivanov?!" entfuhr es O'Neill schockiert.

„Nein, Sir," erwiderte Sam mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ja aber, ich komme doch nicht in Frage," verteidigte sich Jonas, als die Blicke aller – außer Sams – plötzlich zu ihm wanderten.

„Es gab noch jemanden, der in der Maschine war…" erklärte Sam leise. Daraufhin trat aber genau das ein, was sie befürchtet hatte – ihre Stimme versagte. So wanderte ihr Blick stumm zu Jack O'Neill, der links neben ihr saß.

Während Teal'c mit einem Hochziehen einer Augenbraue reagierte, waren alle anderen im ersten Moment nur verwirrt und Jonas wollte schon zu einer Frage ansetzen, doch als Sam ihren Blick schließlich verlegen niederschlug – da begann es allen plötzlich zu dämmern. Entsetzt und mit offenen Mündern starrten sie auf Sam und Jack. 

O'Neill selbst erwiderte den mittlerweile gesenkten Blick seines Majors schockiert und brachte im ersten Moment nur ein ersticktes „Was?" hervor. Er sah sie genauso an, wie Sam Wodan angesehen hatte, als es _ihr klargeworden war._

„Aber O'Neill wurde doch nicht…" begann Teal'c dann, verstummte aber sofort wieder.

Sams Ernsthaftigkeit war für alle Antwort genug. Jack O'Neill war der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes. Langsam hob Sam ihren Blick und sah dem werdenden Vater in die Augen. Sie konnte in ihnen dieselbe Unsicherheit und Angst erkennen – aber auch dieses andere Etwas, das es schon so lange zwischen ihnen gab.

Jack erwiderte Sams Blick. Er war von ihren Augen gefesselt, denn trotz der Angst, die aufgrund all der Unmöglichkeiten, die ihnen im Weg standen, in ihm aufstieg, begann ein anderes Gefühl stärker zu werden – Freude. Natürlich war ihm sofort klar, dass er nicht so fühlen sollte oder durfte, aber dass dies _sein_ Kind war und dass Samantha Carter von _ihm_ schwanger war – das machte ihn in diesem Augenblick einfach nur unbeschreiblich glücklich. 

Nach einigen ewig scheinenden Momenten zwang sich Sam, ihren Blick von Jack abzuwenden. „Offenbar…" fuhr sie heiser fort. „war Colonel O'Neill sogar noch vor mir in der Maschine… Eggar erklärte mir, dass Wodan ihn in die Maschine gebracht hatte... Ni'irti hatte mich betäubt und mit einer Zat bedroht, als Colonel O'Neill den Raum mit der Mutationsmaschine erreichte."

„Ja," bestätigte O'Neill halb stimmlos. „Sie bedrohte Major Carters Leben und ich legte meine Waffe nieder. Daraufhin betäubte mich Ni'irti mit ihrer Zat. Danach erinnere ich mich nur daran, dass ich in einer Zelle im Kerker aufwachte. Carter, Jonas und Teal'c waren ebenfalls da. Wenige Minuten später wurde Ivanov gebracht und Carter geholt."

„Es war so, dass Ni'irti Colonel O'Neills DNS bereits völlig gescannt und entschlüsselt hatte, als sie die Nachricht von Ivanovs Gefangennahme bekam. Daraufhin hat sie beschlossen, abzubrechen und erst mit Ivanov zu experimentieren," erklärte Sam zu Ende und fühlte sich wieder etwas ruhiger, nachdem nun alle alles wussten. Trotzdem fürchtete sie sich vor dem, was nun auf sie zukommen würde. Sie hatte auch Vengara einige mögliche Szenarien durchdacht und nahm nun stark an, dass sie ihren Rücktritt würde einreichen müssen.

„Das ist nun eine schwierige Lage," sprach General Hammond das Offensichtliche aus. 

Sam senkte den Kopf und nickte kaum merklich. Jack wollte etwas sagen, _irgendetwas_, aber ihm gingen so viele Gedanken im Kopf herum, dass er einfach nicht wusste, was.

„Major Carter," ergriff Teal'c das Wort. „Ich möchte dir nicht zunahe treten, aber ich weiß, dass es auf der Erde gewisse Möglichkeiten gibt. Wirst du dieses Kind bekommen?"

Sam schrak etwas zusammen, als Teal'c ihr diese direkte Frage stellte. Und ausgerechnet Teal'c. Sie hatte angenommen, dass der General das fragen würde.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht…" setzte er gleich hinzu.

„Ist schon gut," unterbrach ihn Sam und versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln. „Natürlich habe ich schon etliche Möglichkeiten durchdacht und… und was auch immer geschieht – ich werde dieses Kind bekommen." Sie hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als sie das ausgesprochen hatte und musste sich erst selbst darüber klar werden, _was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Eigentlich begann sie letztendlich und schließlich erst in diesem Augenblick ihre Schwangerschaft völlig zu realisieren und vor allem auch zu akzeptieren._

Hammond musterte Samantha Carter. Sie war einer seiner besten Offiziere und mit Abstand die beste Wissenschaftlerin im SGC – und jetzt war sie auch noch werdende Mutter. Und sein Stellvertreter, ihr CO, war der Vater. Es graute Hammond schon davor, das dem Pentagon erklären zu müssen. Außerdem brauchten sie eine Lösung, wie es weitergehen sollte. Aber das konnten sie auch noch am nächsten Tag klären, denn bis zur Geburt waren es ja noch ein paar Monate. „Ich denke, Sie sollten sich jetzt ausruhen, Sam," meinte er schließlich und wählte bewusst diese Anrede. „Wir werden morgen alles Weitere besprechen." Er nickte der Runde zu. „Wegtreten."

Dr. Fraiser erhob sich als erste um zur Krankenstation zurückzukehren. Jonas und Teal'c zögerten. Sie überlegten beide, ob sie mit Sam, die – ebenso wie Jack – noch ganz still da saß, reden sollten, entschlossen sich dann aber wortlos, dem General, der gerade den Briefing-Raum verließ, zu folgen. 

Jack und Sam blieben allein zurück. Mindestens zwei Minuten saßen sie so da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Dann, ganz langsam, erhob sich Sam.

„Sam… warten Sie."

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam zu Jack um, der nun auch aufgestanden war. „Ich weiß, dass wir reden müssen," flüsterte sie und hatte Mühe nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. „Aber bitte nicht jetzt…"

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie hastig den Raum und ließ einen nach wie vor unter Schock stehenden Jack O'Neill zurück.

---


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6:  „Gehen lassen"**

_Gehen lassen  
__(von Kristiane Allert-Wybranitz)_

_  
Ich halte deine Schritte nicht auf,  
helfe dir beim Kofferpacken,  
wenn du gehen willst._

_Glaube nicht,  
dass du bei mir bleiben musst._

_Du _kannst_ bei mir bleiben,  
und das ist ein  
riesiger Unterschied._

In ihrem Quartier angekommen, schloss Sam die Tür hinter sich ab und ließ den Schlüssel stecken. Sie kannte Jack O'Neill gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er früher oder später an ihre Tür klopfen und mit ihr sprechen wollen würde. Sam war natürlich klar, dass sie um dieses Gespräch nicht herum kam und dass es auch dringend notwendig war – aber zumindest an diesem Abend war sie dazu nicht mehr in der Lage. Sie hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Der Tag, der hinter ihr lag, hatte ihr ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt und hatte ihr schwierige Entscheidungen abverlangt. Die letzte Entscheidung, die sie an diesem Tag noch bereit war, zu treffen, war eine Dusche zu nehmen und dann ins Bett zu gehen. Zum, Heimfahren fühlte sie sich nicht mehr imstande. 

Gerade, als Sam sich ihre Sachen hinrichten wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. Sie schrak zusammen und holte tief Luft. „Colonel, ich sagte Ihnen doch, dass ich jetzt nicht darüber reden möchte," erklärte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Sam," erwiderte die Stimme von General Hammond auf der anderen Seite der Tür.

Samantha Carter, die sich schon auf ein Streitgespräch durch eine Tür eingestellt hatte, sah überrascht auf. Sie legte das Handtuch, das sie in Händen hielt auf das Bett zurück und schloss dem General die Tür auf. Wortlos bedeutete sie ihm einzutreten. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu.

„Sie haben also Colonel O'Neill erwartet?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

„Ja, Sir," antwortete sie mit gesenktem Blick.

„Ein Gespräch mit ihm wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen," stellte Hammond fest.

Sam nickte kaum merklich und ihr Herz schlug schneller. „Was führt Sie zu mir, General?" 

„Ich habe telefoniert."

Sam wagte es langsam, ihren Kommandanten anzusehen. Sie konnte väterliche Sorge in seinem Blick erkennen. Er hatte SG-1 schon oft mit solchen Blicken bedacht, aber aufgrund seiner Freundschaft mit ihren Vater und da er Sam schon seit ihrer Kindheit kannte, war dieser Blick für sie anders. Und sie vermutete, dass er ihr keine guten Neuigkeiten überbringen würde. „Ich nehme an, der Präsident und das Pentagon wünschen, dass ich meinen Rücktritt einreiche," sagte sie leise.

„Nein."

Sam blickte überrascht auf. „Nein?"

„Nein," wiederholte Hammond und sein Blick wurde weicher. „Wir hatten eine Videotelefonkonferenz, bei der auch Dr. Fraiser anwesend war, da ich von diesen DNS-Sachen nicht viel verstehe. Wir waren uns in sämtlichen Punkten schnell einig."

„Wie…" Sam konnte kaum sprechen. „… wie meinen Sie das?"

„Nun, eine solche Situation ist noch nie vorgekommen. Noch dazu handelt es sich um die Einmischung von Außerirdischen, so dass man Sie und Colonel O'Neill keinesfalls dafür verantwortlich machen kann oder wird. Sie beide behalten natürlich ihren Rang und ihre Position."

Sam sah ihn verwirrt an. Sie hatte zwar inhaltlich verstanden, was er gesagt hatte, aber sie begriff nicht, worauf dies nun hinauslief.

„Wenn Sie es wünschen, bleiben Sie ganz normal im Dienst und wir werden eine Lösung ausarbeiten, wie Sie gleichzeitig Mutter und Major sein können."

„D-Danke, Sir," brachte sie gerade noch so hervor. „Und…?"

„Und Colonel O'Neill?" 

Sie nickte.

„Das Pentagon wäre bereit zuzulassen, dass er die Vaterschaft anerkennt – ob _Sie_ das zulassen wollen, ist natürlich Ihre Entscheidung, Sam. Ansonsten bleiben aber alle Regeln beim Alten."

Sam nickte erneut. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Nur weil das SGC eine besondere Einrichtung war und SG-1 schon ein paar Mal die Erde gerettet hatte – acht Mal, wie Teal'c vor Kurzem treffend festgestellt hatte – bedeutete das nicht, dass sie einfach so mit einer Sonderbehandlung rechnen konnten.

„Hören Sie, Sam" begann der General etwas leiser und vertraulicher. „Ich bin nicht blind. Ich weiß genau, was zwischen Ihnen und ihm ist."

„Sir, wir haben nie…"

„Das weiß ich doch," wurde sie von Hammond unterbrochen. Er seufzte lautlos und sein Blick fiel auf ein kleines Stück glänzendes Papier, das auf der Kommode vor dem Spiegel lag. Er machte zwei Schritte auf die Kommode zu und nahm es in die Hand. „Das erste Foto fürs Familienalbum?"

Sams Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben und ihre Lippen formten ein leichtes Lächeln – es war das erste wirklich an diesem Tag. „Ja." Sie trat neben den General. „Es ist schon merkwürdig… Eigentlich hatte ich mir immer ein Kind gewünscht, aber…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt… nicht _so…"_

„Sie haben unser aller Unterstützung," versicherte ihr der General.

„Das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen und ich bin allen hier im SGC dankbar, für den Beistand in den letzten Monaten und für alles in den letzten Jahren, aber…" Sam musste all ihren Mut zusammen nehmen, damit ihre Stimme nicht versagte. Sie mochte es sich fest vorgenommen haben, an diesem Tag nichts mehr entscheiden zu wollen. Doch nun… Das Gespräch mit dem General ließ sie nun erkennen, dass sie die Ansätze bestimmter Gedanken den ganzen Tag schon unbewusst verdrängte.

„Sam?" fragte Hammond, als sie plötzlich nur noch vor sich hinstarrte und nicht weiter sprach.

Sam schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst. „Sir... Ich denke…" Sie blinzelte heftig, als sich ihre Augen wieder mit Tränen zu füllen begannen. „Sir, ich kann nicht hier bleiben."

Hammond sah sie verwirrt an.

Sam schluckte. „Ich habe in den letzten Monaten viel ertragen, wobei das im Vergleich zu diesem anderen, das ich nun schon jahrelang ertrage, gar nichts war… Das – diese Schwangerschaft…" Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich das SGC furchtbar vermissen werde, aber ich muss fort. Zumindest für ein einige Monate."

Die Verwirrung in Hammonds Blick verwandelte sich in Schockierung, aber anstatt etwas zu sagen, nickte er nur zustimmend. Er konnte zwar nicht Gedanken lesen, aber er konnte sich ungefähr vorstellen, was in Sam Carter vorging.

„Es war nie leicht, aber mit der Zeit wurde es wenigstens etwas erträglicher meine Gefühle tief in mir einsperren zu müssen und nicht zuzulassen dürfen. Mit der Zeit wurde es sogar einfach, Gerüchte zu ertragen, aber wenn ich hier nun bald mit einem dicken Bauch rumrennen würde und dann in irgendeiner Zeitung ‚Die Geburt ihres Kindes geben bekannt:' steht… Nein, das kann ich im Augenblick einfach nicht. Ich brauche Abstand – von allem."

„Wo möchten Sie hin?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage…" Sie suchte direkten Blickkontakt mit ihm. „Wir beide kennen Jack gut genug um zu wissen, dass er jeden Winkel der Erde nach mir absuchen würde."

„Ja," stimmte Hammond zu und musterte Sam. „Die Tok'ra?"

„Zum Beispiel," erwiderte Sam.

„Wir wissen nicht, wo sie gerade sind."

„Wir können sie zwar nicht finden, aber mein Vater wird mich finden. Das wissen wir doch beide."

Hammond nickte langsam vor sich hin. Als er zu Sam gekommen war, um mit ihr zu reden, hatte er nicht vermutet, welche Ausmaße dieses Gespräch annehmen könnte. Aber er konnte und wollte ihr auch nicht widersprechen. Er konnte ihr ihre Anspannung, ihre Angst und Verlorenheit ansehen. Und er wusste, dass sie daran zerbrechen würde, wenn er sie zum Bleiben zwingen würde. Sie musste jetzt erst wieder zu sich selbst finden und mit sich und dem in ihr heranwachsenden Kind klarkommen. „Werden Sie vorher mit Jack reden?"

„Nein. Das kann ich jetzt einfach nicht." Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange. „Er wird mich wahrscheinlich dafür hassen, dass ich gegangen bin, ohne mit ihm geredet zu haben, aber… Aber vielleicht wird es so sogar leichter für ihn."

„Leichter? Ich kann Ihren Gedanken nicht folgen." Er hob das Ultraschallbild höher. „Er hat bereits eine Frau und ein Kind verloren."

„Ich weiß," flüsterte Sam und nahm das Bild entgegen. „Und ich sage ja auch nicht, dass ich für immer gehe, aber wir können nun mal nie eine ganz normale Familie sein. Da müsste einer von uns schon seinen Job bei der Airforce aufgeben… oder es müsste ein Wunder geschehen…"

Hammond senkte den Blick für einige Momente. „Wann wollen Sie aufbrechen?"

Sam sah ihn an. „Morgen früh. Noch bevor er seinen Dienst antritt." Sie ging entschlossen zur Kommode, wo ihr Schlüsselbund lag. „Ich werde nachhause fahren, ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken und noch ein paar Stunden schlafen."

Der General nickte. „In Ordnung. Ich werde Sie im Rahmen des Mutterschutzes auf unbestimmte Zeit vom Dienst freistellen und dafür sorgen, dass morgen früh nur minimales Personal im Kontrollraum ist und keiner sieht, zu welchen Koordinaten Sie reisen. Sie selbst können dann noch dafür sorgen, dass die Koordinaten auch nicht im Computer auftauchen."

„Danke," flüsterte sie heiser.

Hammond nickte Sam abermals zu und verließ dann den Raum.

---

Nach dem Gespräch mit George Hammond brauchte Sam Carter noch einige Minuten um wieder gefasst genug zu sein, das SGC verlassen und Autofahren zu können. Während sie die Gänge zum Aufzug durchschritt, betete sie darum, nicht Jack O'Neill in die Arme zu laufen – vergebens.

„Sam," erklang plötzlich O'Neills Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Ich sagte doch _nicht __heute," entgegnete sie zittrig._

„Ich weiß," erwiderte er leise. „und ich weiß, dass das hier nicht der richtige Ort und nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist eigentlich überhaupt etwas richtig?"

„Was wollen Sie, Colonel?" fragte sie fast stimmlos.

„Das weißt du doch längst," antwortete er und sah sie auf eine Art an, die ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. 

Sam hatte alle Mühe, ihre Gedanken klar zu behalten und sich an die Entscheidung zu erinnern, die sie gerade getroffen hatte. „Mach es mir bitte nicht so schwer, Jack," flüsterte sie und wunderte sich wie einfach es doch war, dieses 'Du'.

„Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, was du heute alles durchgemacht hast, Sam, aber bevor du jetzt nach Hause fährst, möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass ich diesem Kind ein guter Vater sein werde. Und dass wir keine normale Familie sein können, ist wirklich furchtbar." Er rang sich ein typisches Jack-O'Neill-Lächeln ab. „Aber was ist hier im SGC schon normal?"

Sam rang sich ebenfalls die Andeutung eines Lächelns ab. „Ich muss jetzt gehen," sagte sie dann und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Warte!" rief er und berührte ihren Arm.

Sam drehte sich wieder um. 

„Bitte beantworte mir noch eine Frage."

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Als du von deiner Begegnung mit Wodan und Eggar erzählt hast – was meintest du da damit, dass sie dir einen Gefallen tun wollen und Gedanken falsch interpretiert hätten?"

Sam seufzte lautlos. Sie wünschte sich weit fort. Noch nie hatte ihr ein Gespräch mit Jack O'Neill so viel Kraft abverlangt. Ihr tat plötzlich jede Faser ihres Körpers weh und so hilflos hatte sie sich nicht einmal während der letzten drei Monate gefühlt. Immer wenn es ihr schlecht gegangen war, hatte sie jemanden an ihrer Seite gehabt, der ihr Halt gegeben hatte. Das Problem war nur, dass dieser Jemand gerade vor ihr stand und der Auslöser für ihren emotionalen Chaoszustand war. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" erwiderte sie leise. „Ich denke, wir beide haben uns immer erfolgreich sehr viel Mühe gegeben, gewisse Gefühle und Gedanken tief in uns zu verstecken und niemanden etwas merken zu lassen – nicht mal uns selbst. Aber damals auf 367 hat Eggar so manches davon mitbekommen. Das hat ihn veranlasst, Schicksal zu spielen und etwas nachzuhelfen. Er dachte, er würde uns beiden damit einen Gefallen tun. Dass die Regeln der Airforce zwischen uns stehen, hat er erst heute erfahren… Er hat sich tausendmal entschuldigt…"

Sam und Jack standen nun eine ganze Weile schweigend in diesem Gang des SGC, viele hundert Meter unter der Erde.

„Soll ich dich heim fahren?" fragte er schließlich ganz behutsam.

Sam blinzelte und schien fast wie aus einer Trance zu erwachen. „Nein," antwortete sie mit fester Stimme. Sie spürte plötzlich bewusst die Schlüssel in ihrer rechten Hand und umfasste sie fester. Sie sah ihn noch kurz an und ging dann wortlos zum Aufzug.

Jack sah ihr hinterher. Er war enttäuscht. Aber er hatte eigentlich auch keine andere Antwort von ihr erwartetet. Er hatte am Vortag miterlebt, wie sie die Nachricht von ihrer Schwangerschaft mitgenommen hatte und er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, um wie viel sich all ihre durcheinander geratenen Gefühle sich mit der Reise nach Vengara verstärkt hatten. Er wünschte sich nur, dass sie ihn jetzt noch so zurückstoßen würde. Und er hoffte innständig, dass sie ihn nicht weiter auf dieser Distanz halten würde. Zur gleichen Zeit aber hatte er auch ein seltsames Gefühl, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren hinter ihr geschlossen hatte. Da war etwas in ihren Augen gewesen, das er nicht ganz zu deuten vermochte.

Erst lange nachdem sich die Fahrstuhltür hinter Samantha Carter geschlossen hatte, bewegte er sich. Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier.

Keine zwei Sekunden später trat George Hammond aus einer Gangabzweigung. Er hatte alles unbemerkt von Sam und Jack mitangehört. Und wie er nun erkannte, war er da nicht der einzige gewesen.

„Teal'c," sagte er überrascht.

„General Hammond." Teal'c neigte den Kopf. 

„Ich möchte Sie um etwas bitten."

Teal'c zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Mit einer solchen Reaktion des Generals hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Natürlich," nickte er.

„Behalten Sie Jack etwas im Auge. Er wird in der nächsten Zeit einen Freund brauchen können," erwiderte Hammond.

Teal'c runzelte die Stirn. Im ersten Augenblick wollte er nachfragen, was der General damit sagen wollte, da kam ihm aber wieder das merkwürdige Gespräch von Jack O'Neill und Samantha Carter in den Sinn und ihn beschlich eine Ahnung. „Ich nehme an, die Ablehnung des Angebotes von Colonel O'Neill hat mehr als _einen_ Grund?" 

„Ja," gab der General offen zu.

„Major Carter hat eine Entscheidung für die nahe Zukunft getroffen. Sie wird sich für einige Zeit… _zurückziehen_."

„Ich verstehe," nickte Teal'c. 

Hammond erwiderte sein Nicken und wollte weitergehen.

„General, warum lassen Sie Major Carter gehen – und warum lässt Colonel O'Neill sie gehen?"

Hammond sah Teal'c verwundert an. Er verstand seine Frage nur zur Hälfte. „Sam braucht Abstand. Sie muss mit der Situation klarkommen. Und Colonel O'Neill? Ich verstehe nicht."

„O'Neill hat noch nie leicht aufgegeben," begann Teal'c. „Weder bei Freunden, noch bei Gegnern. Ich verstehe zwar, dass er Major Carter nicht verletzen möchte und sich ihr deshalb nicht aufgedrängt hat, aber ich glaube, er zieht die Möglichkeit in Betracht, dass er sie längere Zeit nicht wieder sehen wird."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Ich sah ihn vorhin diesen Gang hier auf und ab gehen. Er wartete wohl auf Major Carters Vorbeikommen. So nervös habe ich ihn lange nicht erlebt und er murmelte einiges vor sich hin."

„Was hat er denn gemurmelt?" erkundigte sich Hammond neugierig

„Ich konnte nur Bruchstücke verstehen, doch ich glaube, er wollte ihr seine Gefühle offenbaren und –vielleicht noch mehr. Er sah sehr entschlossen aus," berichtete Teal'c. „Dennoch hat er sie gerade gehen lassen. Er hat ihr nicht mal die Hälfte von dem gesagt, was er ihr schon lange sagen will."

Hammond nickte vor sich hin und schmunzelte leicht. „Weil er sie liebt."

„Er hat sie gehen lassen, weil er sie liebt?"

„Ja, Teal'c. Weil er sie liebt. Ihre Frau hat Sie auch gehen lassen, weil sie sie über alles geliebt hat, nicht wahr? Sie wusste, dass Sie diesen Weg gehen mussten."

„Ich verstehe," erklärte Teal'c leise.

„Es gibt ein russisches Sprichwort," fuhr Hammond fort. „Liebe ist wie ein Glas – wenn man es zu fest anfasst, zerbricht es… Seit Jahren dürfen Sam und Jack nicht zulassen, was zwischen ihnen ist und diese Schwangerschaft eröffnet ihnen zwar neue Möglichkeiten, aber die Regeln der Airforce stehen immer noch zwischen ihnen. Es wird für die beiden alles andere als leicht, ich bin aber sicher, sie kriegen es hin, dass ihr Glas nicht zerbricht… Aber sie werden wohl noch einige Zeit brauchen."

„_Sie_ haben sie aber auch gehen lassen, General," wunderte sich Teal'c.

Hammond lächelte. „Ich kenne Sam seit sie Laufen kann und bis zu ihrem Eintritt in die Airforce war ich ihr Onkel George. Sie bedeutet mir soviel wie eines meiner Kinder. Und ich habe Jacob versprochen, gut auf sie aufzupassen. Sie jetzt nicht aufzuhalten, gehört zu diesem Versprechen. "

---


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7: „Abschied"**

_Abschied_

_(von Hans Kruppa)___

_Ich hab dich lieb_

_und muss wohl blind vor Liebe sein,_

_sonst sähe ich ein, _

_was unumgänglich ist aus deiner Sicht._

_So kann ich nur den Ort verlassen,_

_an dem ich mich verlassen fühle_

_und meines Weges gehen –_

_Hand in Hand mit der Hoffnung,_

_dass wir uns hinter _

_der nächsten Biegung wieder sehen._

Es war 5:21 Uhr, als Samantha Carter das SGC betrat. Sie trug Zivil. Eine schwarze Hose, schwarze Stiefel und ein beiges Oberteil unter einem langen schwarzen Mantel. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie eine kleine dunkelrote Reisetasche. Sie traf keinen einzigen Menschen, während sie die beiden Fahrstühle bis auf die Stargate-Ebene hinunter fuhr. Dafür hatte wohl General Hammond gesorgt und sie war ihm dafür sehr dankbar. Langsam betrat sie schließlich den Kontrollraum. Sergeant Walter Davis saß am Kontrollpult des Stargates. Sam lächelte und fragte sich einmal mehr, ob Davis dort festgewachsen war oder ob er tatsächlich auch mal von diesem Stuhl aufstand.

„Guten Morgen, Sergeant Davis," grüßte sie ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Davis drehte sich um und ihm war deutlich die Müdigkeit nach seiner Nachtschicht anzusehen. „Guten Morgen, Major Carter."

„Sie sehen müde aus. Wann ist Ihr Dienst beendet?"

„In zwei Stunden."

Sam nickte. „Gehen Sie sich doch einen Kaffee holen. Ich passe hier so lange auf."

Davis stand auf und erwiderte ihr Nicken. „Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder," flüsterte ihr im Vorbeigehen zu.

Sam sah ihm verblüfft hinterher. Der General hatte ihn offensichtlich ins Vertrauen gezogen. Erleichtert setzte sie sich an den Wahlcomputer und tippte einige Befehle ein, die dafür sorgten, damit es keinen Aktivierungsalarm gab und die Koordinaten, die sie anwählte, sofort nach Zusammenbrechen des Wurmlochs gelöscht würden. 

Sie wartete, bis der dritte Chevron aktiviert war, dann stand sie auf und zog aus ihrer Manteltasche einen kleinen weißen Briefumschlag, auf dem in ihrer Handschrift 'Jack O'Neill' stand. Sam legte ihn auf die Computertastatur und verließ den Raum, als gerade der fünfte Chevron einrastete. Auf dem Weg in den Gate-Raum griff sie ihre kleine Reisetasche, die sie dort schon vor der großen, automatischen Schiebetür platzierte hatte. Dann trat sie schließlich ein. Der siebte Chevron wurde gerade aktiviert und das Wurmloch baute sich auf. 

Sam holte tief Luft und schloss einen Augenblick die Augen. Noch vor wenigen Stunden, ja vor wenigen Minuten, war sie so sicher gewesen, dass dies der richtige Weg war. Doch jetzt, wo sie auf der Rampe zum Stargate stand, überkam sie Unsicherheit – oder vielleicht war es auch eher schon ein frühes Auftreten von Heimweh. Sam war sich nicht sicher. Sie wusste nur, dass ihr die Erde, die Stargate-Reisen, Jonas, Teal'c, Jack und all die anderen furchtbar fehlen würden. Jack am meisten.

Schließlich nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und ging die Rampe hoch. Kurz vor dem Ereignishorizont warf sie noch einen Blick zurück und sah, dass Davis gerade wieder am Wahlcomputer Platz nahm. Er hatte eine Kaffeetasse in der Hand und auch schon den Briefumschlag gesehen. Er nickte ihr zum Abschied zu. Dann durchschritt sie das Tor. Der Planet, der sich nun wenige Sekunden später vor ihr erstreckte hieß Nelora. Eine friedliche, erdähnliche Welt, die im Einflussbereich der Tok'ra lag. 

Sam ging einige Schritte und genoss die frische Luft. Wie auf der Erde war auf diesem Planten früher Morgen. Der Himmel erstrahlte in einem zarten Violett und Orange. Am Horizont waren zwei Sonnen zu erkennen. Eine, die schon zur Hälfte aufgegangen war und eine, deren Ansätze gerade hinter den entfernten Bergen erschienen.

Sam stand einige Minuten unbewegt da und beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang. Sie fühlte abermals die Zweifel in sich aufsteigen, die sie noch vor wenigen Minuten im Torraum gehabt hatte. Und für einen kurzen Augenblick spielte sie sogar mit dem Gedanken wieder zurückzukehren. Dann schüttelte sie jedoch den Kopf. „Ich habe mich entschieden!" machte sie sich selbst klar.

Sam stellte ihre kleine Reisetasche ab und griff in linke Manteltasche. Sie zog ein handyähnliches, silbernes Gerät heraus, aktivierte ein Signal und ließ es wieder in die Tasche gleiten. Sie stellte sich darauf ein, dass es den ganzen Tag oder auch länger dauern könnte, bis die Tok'ra auftauchen würden. 

Keine zwei Minuten nahm sie das vertraute Geräusch von Ringtransportern war. Sie drehte sich zum Stargate um und sah, dass ein Ringtransporter vor dem DHD zwei Personen materialisierte. 

Im ersten Moment war sie furchtbar erschrocken und erkannte augenblicklich, dass sie keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich zu verstecken, falls es Goa'uld sein sollten. Als die Ringe jedoch verschwunden waren, atmete Samantha Carter erleichtert auf. Vor dem DHD standen ihr Vater und ein ihr unbekannter Tok'ra.

„Sam! Verdammt, was machst du hier?" begrüßte Jacob Carter seine Tochter mit einer Mischung aus Verärgerung und aufrichtiger Freude.

Sam packte ihre Tasche, lief zu ihrem Vater, ließ sie dort unachtsam auf den Boden fallen und umarmte ihn. Ein ersticktes „Dad…" war alles, was sie rausbrachte.

Jacob Carter erwiderte ihre Umarmung. „Was ist passiert?"

Sam löste sich von ihm. „Warum nimmst du nur immer an, dass etwas passiert sein muss?"

Jacob sah sie mit einem schiefen Blick an, der Sam unwillkürlich ein Lächeln entlockte. „Darf ich erst mal vorstellen? Das ist meine Tochter Major Samantha Carter – das ist Andros, der Wirt des Tok'ra Brakos."

Sam nickte dem Tok'ra zu und wandte sich dann an ihren Vater. „Äh, Dad, das mit dem Major… Also weißt du…"

Jacob sah sie irritiert an und registrierte erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie nicht ihre SG-1-Uniform, sondern Zivil trug – und eine Reisetasche bei sich hatte. „Sam?"

„Bevor ich dir alles erzähle – sollten wir nicht an einen anderen Ort? Oder ist es hier sicher genug?"

Zur Antwort nickte Jacob seinem Begleiter zu, der nun augenblicklich den Ringtransporter betätigte. Wenige Sekunden später fanden sich alle drei auf einem Tok'ra-Schiff im Orbit des Planeten wieder.

„Du hast übrigens Glück, dass wir gerade in der Gegend sind. Wir waren vorhin auf einem der Monde und gerade auf dem Heimweg, als dein Signal kam," erklärte Jacob und bedeutete seiner Tochter sich auf den Co-Pilotensitz zu setzen.

Andros deutete wortlos eine Verneigung an und verschwand im hinteren Teil des Schiffs.

Jacob setzte sich an das Kontrollpult des Schiffes neben seine Tochter. „Also, was ist los? Warum bist du hier und hast Gepäck dabei?"

„Na ja, die kurze Version lautet – ich bin weggelaufen."

Jacob zog sie Augenbrauen hoch. „Weggelaufen. Und wie ist die lange Version?"

„Weißt du, seit du vor fünf Monaten das letzte Mal auf der Erde warst, ist einiges passiert. Einige  Wochen nach deinem Besuch waren wir auf einem Planeten namens Vengara. Wir sind dort auf Ni'irti getroffen, die an der Bevölkerung genetische Experimente durchgeführt und sie im Glauben gehalten hatte, sie würde ihnen helfen. Uns hat sie auch nicht verschont. Colonel Ivanov, der Leiter des russischen Teams ist dabei ums Leben gekommen und Ni'irti hat auch meine DNS verändert. Die Bewohner haben sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf unsere Seite geschlagen und einer von ihnen, Eggar, schaffte es, meine Gene wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Mir ging es in den letzten Monaten dann ziemlich schlecht, ich habe aber trotzdem weitergearbeitet. Wir dachten die ganze Zeit, es läge alles noch an den Nachwirkungen der DNS-Veränderung, aber vorgestern… Ich hatte wieder einen Schwächeanfall und Dr. Fraiser hat dann festgestellt, dass ich schwanger bin."

Jacob sah überrascht auf. „Schwanger?" echote er in einem Tonfall, als ob dieses Wort in Sams Wortschatz gar nicht existierte.

„Ja," erwiderte sie schlicht. „Im dritten Monat. Es war auch für mich ein Schock. Vor allem, da ich schon lange keine Beziehung mehr hatte. Die einzige Erklärung, die wir finden konnten, war der Aufenthalt auf Vengara. Ich bin gestern dorthin zurückgereist. Wir dachten erst, Ni'irti sei dafür verantwortlich um einen Hok'tar zu erschaffen, aber… na ja, ich hab dann herausgefunden, dass dieser Eggar verantwortlich ist. Er konnte aufgrund seiner Veränderung Gedanken lesen und dachte, er würde mir damit einen Gefallen tun."

„Ist er der Vater?" entgegnete der ehemalige General schockiert.

„Nein. Jack O'Neill ist der Vater," erklärte sie so ruhig es ihr möglich war und wartete darauf, dass ihr Vater gleich losbrüllen würde.

Jacob blinzelte und saß einige Augeblicke schweigend da. „O'Neill?" flüsterte er schließlich.

Sam nickte wortlos und war von der Gelassenheit ihres Vaters positiv überrascht. „Darum bin ich hier. Ich musste es natürlich dem General, Jonas, Teal'c, Janet und _ihm_ sagen. Und der General hatte auch ein Gespräch mit dem Präsidenten und dem Pentagon. Aufgrund der besonderen Umstände dieser Schwangerschaft würden weder mir, noch dem Vater Konsequenzen drohen…" Sam blinzelte und hatte Mühe nicht zu wieder loszuheulen, als die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages erneut in ihr hochkamen. „Jack hat mir auch versichert, er würde sich um das Kind kümmern… aber… Dad, ich konnte einfach nicht bleiben. Ich musste einfach weg. Ich kann nicht hochschwanger im SGC rumlaufen und so tun, als sei das völlig normal… und ich kann Jack jetzt auch nicht sehen." Die Tränen liefen nun wie ein Wasserfall ihren Wangen hinter und ihr Vater nahm sie einfach nur in die Arme.

„Wir werden auf dich und das Baby aufpassen," versprach er. „Ihr könnt bleiben, so lange ihr wollt. Ich bin sicher, der Hohe Rat wird keine Einwände haben." Er hielt Sam noch eine ganze Weile in seinen Armen, dann löste er sich aber schließlich von ihr. Er lächelte sie plötzlich an. „Ich hatte schon fast nicht mehr geglaubt, dass _du_ mich noch zum Großvater machst. Ich dachte, du wolltest das ganz alleine deinem Bruder überlassen."

Sam erwiderte sein Lächeln und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Na ja, ich dachte, zwei Enkelkinder würden dir reichen," scherzte sie.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht," erwiderte er leise und sah sie durchdringend an. „Und über den Vater dieses Enkelkindes bin auch nicht gerade unerfreut."

„Dad?"

Jacob lachte leise. „Ich bin nicht blind, Sam."

„Das Gleiche hat der General auch gesagt."

„Auf die Gefahr hin wie ein Glückskeks zu klingen: Liebe ist wie Husten – sie lässt sich nicht verbergen."

Sam ließ sich in tiefer ihren Sitz gleiten und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Sie starrte auf die typischen Hyperaumschlieren, die sich ihr durch die Front-„Scheibe" zeigten. „Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht alles so kompliziert."

Jacob nickte langsam. „Du wirst ihn aber nicht aus deinem Leben ausschließen, oder?"

„Das könnte ich nie," erwiderte Sam überzeugt. „Aber im Augenblick muss ich es tun, bis ich selbst mit allem klarkomme… Sonst würde vielleicht etwas passieren, was ich später bereuen würde."

„Wäre es so schlimm, wenn du dich nach den sechs Jahren, die ihr nun umeinander herumschleicht, auf ihn einlassen würdest? Er ist immerhin der Vater deines Kindes."

„Da gibt es immer noch so ein paar dumme, kleine Regeln," erinnerte sie ihn. „Und außerdem – was wäre das für ein Beginn für eine Beziehung? Ich will nicht, dass er sich mir wegen eines Kindes verpflichtet fühlt und deshalb bei mir bleibt."

Jacob schloss die Augen. „Weiß jemand, wohin du gegangen bist?" erklang die tiefe Stimme von Selmak.

„Nein – nur General Hammond weiß, dass ich zu dir wollte. Und Sergeant Davis. Aber sie werden beide nichts verraten."

Selmak nickte und berührte eine kleine Schaltfläche. Wenige Augenblicke später erschien Andros im Cockpit.

„Bring Sam bitte in ein Quartier," bat er Andros. „Sie sollte sich jetzt etwas ausruhen."

Andros nickte und Sam stand wortlos auf und folgte ihm. Selmak/Jacob blieb an der Steuerungskonsole des Schiffes sitzen und starrte vor sich hin. Er hatte es sich vor seiner Tochter nicht anmerken lassen, doch sie hatte ihn ganz schön durcheinander gebracht. Schwanger. Von ihrem Vorgesetzten. Den sie liebte, aber mit dem sie keine Beziehung haben durfte. Und nun war sie hier und würde auch eine ganze Weile bleiben.

---


	9. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8: Jegliches hat seine Zeit**

_Ein Jegliches hat seine Zeit, _

_und alles Vorhaben unter dem Himmel hat seine Stunde. _

_Geboren werden hat seine Zeit, Sterben hat seine Zeit (…)_

_Weinen hat seine Zeit, Lachen hat seine Zeit (…)_

_Suchen hat seine Zeit, Verlieren hat seine Zeit, _

_Behalten hat seine Zeit (…) _

_Schweigen hat seine Zeit, Reden hat seine Zeit; _

_Lieben hat seine Zeit, Hassen hat seine Zeit, _

_Streit hat seine Zeit, Friede hat seine Zeit._

_Prediger, 1-8___

Als Colonel Jack O'Neill um 7:03 Uhr den Kontrollraum des SGC betrat, bot sich ihm eine seltsame Szenerie. Jonas Quinn und Teal'c standen bei Sergeant Davis, der wie immer am Wahlcomputer des Stargates saß. Davis war den beiden zugewandt und auf der Tastatur lag ein weißer Briefumschlag, auf dem in Sam Carters Handschrift _sein_ Name geschrieben stand – Jack O'Neill. 

Jack blickte verwirrt drein, während Davis ihm wortlos den Umschlag reichte. Gerade als der Colonel ihn öffnete und ein einzelnes gefaltete Blatt herauszog, betrat General Hammond den Raum. Er war im Begriff nach Colonel O'Neill zu fragen, da erblickte er ihn auch schon und wusste sofort was er in Händen hielt. Schweigend trat Hammond neben Teal'c und Jonas.

O'Neill registrierte das Hereinkommen des Generals, faltete aber in aller Seelenruhe das Papier auseinander und begann zu lesen. Sein Atem ging dabei schneller und sein Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck von Unverständnis und Entsetzen an. Als er die wenigen Zeilen auf dem Papier zu Ende gelesen hatte, ließ er es sinken und fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand über das Gesicht. 

Teal'c und Jonas, die ihn neugierig anblickten, sagten kein Wort. 

O'Neill warf einen weiteren ungläubigen Blick auf den Briefbogen in seiner Hand. Er suchte den Blick des Generals. „Das hat sie nicht getan…" schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf. „Bitte Sagen Sie mir, dass Sie das nicht getan hat!"

„Sie hat getan, was sie für sich, für Sie und für uns alle als das Beste erachtet hat," erklärte Hammond ruhig.

„Wo ist sie hin?" fragte Jack ungeduldig. „Zu ihrem Bruder? Zu anderen Verwandten? Nach Europa vielleicht?"

„Sie ist nicht mehr auf der Erde," antwortete Hammond sachlich.

Teal'c zeigte kein Reaktion, während Jonas' irritierter Blick erst zu O'Neill, dann zu Hammond wanderte. „Wo ist sie dann hin?" fragte er und kam O'Neill damit nur Sekunden zuvor.

„Ich habe ihr gestattet zu gehen, aber nicht verlangt, das genaue Ziel zu erfahren. Das konnte sie wohl auch selbst noch nicht genau bestimmen."

Jack funkelte den General böse an. „Davis, schauen Sie im Computer nach, zu welchen Koordinaten sie gereist ist!" befahl er energisch.

„Tut mir Leid Sir," erwiderte der Sergeant ohne sich zu bewegen. „Im Computer sind keine Koordinaten gespeichert. Major Carter wollte nicht, dass Sie ihr folgen."

„Verdammt!" fluchte Jack. Er zerknüllte das Papier und warf es zu Boden. „Warum tut sie mir das an? Und warum zur Hölle unterstützen Sie sie?!" Er wartete gar nicht erst eine Antwort ab, sondern stürmte aus dem Raum.

„Okay…" meinte Jonas langsam und musterte die drei mit ihm im Kontrollraum Verbliebenen. „Ich scheine hier der einzige zu sein, der keine Ahnung hat, was hier los ist."

„Major Carter hat die Erde verlassen, weil sie Zeit für sich braucht um mit der Situation klarzukommen," erklärte Teal'c sachlich.

Jonas konnte sich denken, dass es weitaus komplizierter war, aber er beschloss nicht weiter nach den Gründen zu fragen. „Und Sie alle wussten Bescheid?"

Hammond, Davis und Teal'c nickten.

Er deutete aus das von O'Neill zerknüllte Papier. „Und das war ihr Abschiedsbrief?"

Die drei nickten wieder.

„Allerdings," begann Teal'c und richtete seinen Blick auf General Hammond. „verstehe ich nicht, warum O'Neill so heftig reagiert hat. Er muss doch mit etwas Ähnlichem gerechnet haben, als er sie gestern gehen ließ."

Hammond nickte vor sich hin. „Damit gerechnet vielleicht schon, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass er deshalb nicht wütend über ihr tatsächliches Verschwinden ist."

„Hat Major Carter gesagt, wann sie zurückkommt?" erkundigte sich Jonas.

„Nein," antwortete der General. „Und ich hab ihr versichert, dass sie sich die Zeit nehmen kann, die sie braucht."

Ein Lächeln umspielte plötzlich Jonas' Lippen. „Jegliches hat seine Zeit."

„Was meinst du damit, Jonas Quinn?" entgegnete Teal'c verwirrt.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Fiel mir grad so ein. Hab ich wo gelesen. ‚Jedes hat seine bestimmte Stunde, jedes Ding unter dem Himmel hat seine Zeit.' Oder so ähnlich… Ich glaub, das Buch nannte sich 'Die Bibel'. Ziemlich dick und unemanzipiert."

„Ich bin wirklich kein religiöser Mensch," begann Hammond, „Aber diese Passage ist mir noch ungefähr bekannt. Und ich denke, sie trifft zu. Die Zeit für manche Dinge ist einfach noch nicht gekommen."

---

Samantha Carter erwachte in einem hellen, freundlichen Raum. Sie brauchte erst einige Sekunden um sich zu orientieren und sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie nicht mehr auf der Erde war. Genaugenommen wusste sie im Augenblick selbst nicht, wo sie war. Sie wusste nur noch, dass sie an Bord eines Tok'ra Schiffs eingeschlafen war. Da es vollkommen still und kein Schiffsantrieb zu hören war, nahm sie an, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Sie musste auf dem derzeitigen Heimatplaneten der Tok'ra befinden.

Sam schwang die Beine über den Rand des Bettes und stand auf. Sie sah sich um und erkannte die hellen Wände als die typischen Kristalltunnel der Tok'ra wieder. Der Raum war etwa gleich groß wie ihr Quartier im SGC. Es gab ein breites Bett, etwas, das wie ein Schrank aussah, ein Wandspiegel, eine Kommode. Auf letzterer stand ihre dunkelrote Reisetasche. Ihr schwarzer Mantel lag sorgfältig zusammengelegt darauf. Ihre schwarzen Stiefeletten standen auf dem Boden. Erst jetzt merkte Sam, dass sie nur Socken trug und ihr Oberteil ziemlich zerknittert war. Sie beschloss sich etwas anderes anzuziehen und dann ihren Vater zu suchen.

Gerade als Sam ihre Tasche öffnen wollte, überkam sie Neugier, was sich im Schrank befinden mochte. Sie ging auf ihn zu und suchte nach dem Öffnungsmechanismus. Sie musterte das Gebilde und fuhr schließlich über eine kleine Fläche in Brusthöhe. Die „Tür" dematerialisierte sich und gab die Sicht auf etliche Kleider und Kombinationen frei. 

Sam fragte sich im ersten Augenblick, ob man sie in das Quartier einer Tok'ra gebracht hatte, doch dann fiel ihr auf, dass die Sachen ungetragen waren. Offensichtlich waren sie für sie. Sam zögerte und überlegte, ob sie etwas von ihren eigenen Sachen oder etwas anderes anziehen sollte, schließlich entschied sie sich für eine beige-blaue Kombination. Eine beige Hose, zu der ein gleichfarbiges, langärmliges Oberteil mit V-Ausschnitt und blassblauen Aufnähverzierungen gehörte. Dazu fand sie noch helle Stiefel, die bis über die Knie gingen, sowie einen breiten Gürtel im Farbton der Aufnäher, an dem sich Waffen oder Kommunikationsgeräte befestigen ließen.

Nachdem sie alles angezogen hatte, musterte sie sich selbst im Spiegel. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie nicht-irdische Kleidung trug. Doch meist war sie dazu gezwungen wurden. Hier hatte sie ganz eindeutig die Wahl gehabt. Und eigentlich war ihr die Entscheidung auch nicht schwer gefallen – bald brauchte sie eh _ganz_ andere Kleidung. Aber sich so im Spiegel zu sehen und sich bewusst zu werden, was sie gerade alles hinter sich gelassen hatte und wie ihr Leben nun aussehen würde – das verursachte plötzlich großes Unbehagen in ihr. Bisher hatte sie eigentlich nur daran gedacht, dass sie einfach von Jack fort musste. Jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich für ein vorübergehend völlig neues Leben entschieden hatte. Es gab hier keine Airforce, sie hatte ihre Freunde hinter sich gelassen, sie würde nun in einer Kultur leben, mit der das SGC eigentlich recht wenig Kontakt in privatem Sinne gehabt hatte. 

Natürlich war da auch noch der Aspekt, dass immer noch die Erinnerungen von Jolinar in ihr schlummerten. Diese vagen Erinnerungen, die ihr schon so oft Probleme bereitet hatten, würden ihr nun vielleicht helfen, sich schnell einzuleben.

Sam warf schließlich noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und beschloss dann endlich ihren Vater zu suchen. Sie ging zur Tür, die sich automatisch öffnete. Draußen war niemand. Nach kurzem Überlegen folgte sie dem Gang nach rechts und kam nach wenigen Metern an eine Kreuzung. Von links kamen ihr zwei Tok'ra-Frauen entgegen.

„Willkommen, Samantha Carter," grüßte sie eine der beiden mit tiefer Stimme. „Ich bin Talera. Meine Wirtin trägt den Namen Ayescha Dahum. Das ist Alisea. Sie trägt die Tok'ra S'hera in sich."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre," nickte Sam.

„Wenn du es wünschst, werden wir dich zu deinen Vater führen."

Sam nickte erneut und folgte den Frauen durch die Gänge. Vor einer großen Türe hielten sie an und Alisea berührte eine Schaltfläche, woraufhin sich die Tür öffnete einen großen Konferenzraum freigab. Die Frauen deuteten Sam gegenüber eine leichte Verneigung an, dann gingen sie weiter. 

Sam sah ihnen kurz hinterher und betrat schließlich den Raum. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein langer Konferenztisch, an dem gut 12 Personen Platz finden konnten. Aber es war niemand da. Sam wollte den Raum schon wieder verlassen und Alisea und Ayesha nachlaufen, da betrat plötzlich eine ganze Gruppe von Tok'ra den Raum aus einer Nische auf der anderen Seite. Sam erkannte ein paar von ihnen als Mitglieder des Tok'ra-Rates. Yosuuf, die seit einigen Monaten Ratsvorsitzende war, nahm am Kopfende Platz, während sich die anderen an den Seiten verteilten.

„Bitte," wies ihr einer der Ratsmitglieder den Platz am anderen Tischende zu.

Als Sam sich setzte, betrat ihr Vater den Raum und setzte sich an die linke Tischseite. Er nickte ihr ermutigend zu.

„Jacob hat uns berichtet, was geschehen ist," ergriff Yosuuf das Wort. „Das muss alles sehr schwer für dich sein."

Sam faltete ihre Hände auf dem Tisch wie sie es so oft während der morgendlichen Briefings im SGC getan hatte. „Das ist es," bestätigte und wunderte sich, wie sachlich ihre Stimme mit einem mal klang. „Aber es war leichter für mich, die Erde zu verlassen, als dort zu bleiben."

„Du begrüßt deine Schwangerschaft nicht?" fragte einer der Räte nach.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich mir nie ein Kind gewünscht habe – aber nicht auf diese Art. Was mein Privatleben und meine Gefühle angeht, war in den letzten Jahren alles sehr kompliziert. Und diese Situation und die Entscheidungen, die ich treffen musste…" Sam presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich, als ob man ihr die Luft abschnüre.

„Ja, ich verstehe dich sehr gut," erwiderte Yosuuf. „Du hast um deiner Arbeit Willen vieles aufgegeben. Ich selbst habe vor langer Zeit als ich zur Tok'ra wurde, auch alles aufgegeben… Nun, wie dem auch sei – du bist uns willkommen, Samantha. Du kannst bleiben, so lange du willst. Wir werden dich in der Zeit, die dir bevorsteht, unterstützen."

„Vielen Dank, Hohe Rätin. Ich werde den Tok'ra natürlich mein Wissen und meine Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung stellen und helfen wo ich kann."

Yosuuf lächelte. „Unsere Wissenschaftler freuen sich schon darauf, mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten. Du solltest aber in erster Linie an dich und dein Kind denken. Dein Vater wird dich gleich nach diesem Zusammentreffen den Ärzten vorstellen, die dich während deiner Schwangerschaft begleiten werden."

Sam nickte dankbar.

„Nun, ich denke, viel mehr gibt es im Augenblick nicht zu sagen. Die Tok'ra sind über deine Ankunft und deinen Zustand informiert. Und bei etwaigen Kontakten mit den Ta'uri wird deine Anwesenheit bei uns natürlich nicht erwähnt."

„Das ist gut. Außer General Hammond und Sergeant Davis weiß keiner, wo ich hingegangen bin. Es wäre vielleicht möglich, dass mich der Vater des Kindes sucht, aber ich möchte nicht, dass er mich findet."

„Du sprichst von Colonel O'Neill?"

Sam zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als die Tok'ra seinen Namen nannte. „Ja," erwiderte sie zittrig.

Yosuuf nickte bedächtig vor sich hin. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mit mir zu Abend essen würdest und wir uns ein wenig unterhalten könnten."

„Gerne," nickte Sam. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr viel besser als sie es in den letzten zwei Tagen getan hatte. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre ihr eine enorme Last von den Schultern genommen. Und mit einem Mal freute sie sich trotz allem über ihre Schwangerschaft. Sie mochte Milliarden Lichtjahre von der Erde und ihren Freunden fort sein, doch spürte, dass sie endlich wieder etwas haben würde, wonach sie sich seit Jahren sehnte. Ruhe, Freunde, ein Privatleben. Keine ständigen Gefahren und die Sehnsucht nach Unmöglichem. Hier war sie nun nicht mehr länger der Major der Airforce und 2IC von Colonel Jack O'Neill. Hier konnte sie jetzt einfach Samantha Carter sein. Und schwanger.

---


	10. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9: Bumerang**

_Es gibt Menschen, die sind wie ein Bumerang._

_Du musst sie im richtigen Moment loslassen, damit sie zu dir zurückkommen._

_(Jochen Mariss)_

Fünf Monate später

Jacob Carter führte seine hochschwangere Tochter Samantha langsam durch die Kristallgänge auf dem Tok'ra Planeten Arrakis. Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Sitzungssaal des Hohen Rates und unterwegs wurden von allen Tok'ra denen sie begegneten mit einem freundlichen Nicken begrüßt.

Sam stöhnte. „Gott, meine Füße bringen mich um."

Jacob lachte. „Du bist Ende des achten Monats schwanger – was erwartest du?"

„Dass die Kleine nen Zahn zulegt?" schlug Sam vor. 

Jacob schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Die paar Wochen wirst du ja wohl noch aushalten."

„Ja," erwiderte sie murrend und sah im Laufen an sich runter. „Aber ich hab seit Wochen meine Füße nicht mehr gesehen."

Jacob erhielt keine Gelegenheit mehr etwas zu erwidern. Sie waren beim Sitzungssaal angekommen und traten ein. Der gesamte Rat war schon versammelt. Jacob half Sam sich hinzusetzen und nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Wie geht es dir, Liebes?" erkundigte sich Yosuuf fürsorglich.

„Ganz gut," lächelte sie. „Aber ich werd' es dir und Dad nie verzeihen, dass ich auf euren Hochzeitsfotos wie ne Tonne aussehe."

„Dasselbe hab ich Tante Yosuuf gestern auch gesagt," erklang eine Frauenstimme hinter Sam.

Sie drehte sich um und erblickte eine dunkelhaarige, hochschwangere Tok'ra. 

„Hallo, Alisea," grüßte Jacob den Neuankömmling und stand auf um auch ihr beim Hinsetzen behilflich zu sein.

Sam wandte sich an Alisea. „Du bist doch nicht nur zufällig hier, Al."

„Nicht ganz freiwillig trifft es wohl eher," erwiderte Alisea.

Sam runzelte die Stirn und ließ ihren Blick durch die Ratsrunde streifen. „Okay, was ist hier los?"

„Du weißt, wie sehr wir alle bedauern, dass du uns heute verlassen willst, Samantha," ergriff Yosuuf das Wort. „Vor allem dein Vater und ich werden dich sehr vermissen und es schmerzt uns sehr, nicht bei der Geburt unseres Enkelkindes dabei sein zu können… Doch deine Entscheidung zur Erde zurückzukehren kommt gerade zur rechten Zeit, wie wir vor wenigen Stunden erfahren haben."

„Ich verstehe nicht," schüttelte Sam verwirrt den Kopf.

„Einer unserer Agenten hat die Nachricht überbracht, dass man uns wohl in spätestens drei Tagen hier angreifen wird. Es sind bereits Raumschiffe unterwegs. Wir haben nun glücklicherweise genug Zeit diese Welt zu evakuieren, aber mit zwei Hochschwangeren zu flüchten ist für alle, vor allem für die Babys, ein hohes Risiko."

„Ich soll Alisea mit zur Erde nehmen."

„Ja," nickte Yosuuf. „Dort wäre sie in Sicherheit."

„Dort seid ihr _beide_ in Sicherheit," fügte Jacob hinzu.

Sam sah zu Alisea, die etwas unsicher dreinblickte. Sie nahm ihre Hand. „Ist ja nur für ein paar Monate. Bis alle Tok'ra auf einem sicheren Planeten angesiedelt sind und dein Baby da ist." Sie suchte Yosuufs Blick. „Nicht wahr?"

„So ist es," bestätigte diese.

Alisea nickte schließlich. „Es tut mir nur Leid, dass Darius irgendwo da draußen unterwegs ist. Zur Geburt wäre er eh nicht rechtzeitig hier gewesen, aber so wird es noch länger dauern bis ich ihn wieder sehe."

Sam nickte. Sie verstand Aliseas Traurigkeit nur zu gut. Sie selbst war zwar gerade im Begriff wieder heimzukehren – sie fühlte sich nun bereit dazu – doch sie spürte auch eine Art Traurigkeit in sich. Sie würde nun bald ihr Kind zur Welt bringen und der Vater würde wohl auch bei der Geburt dabei sein. Aber das war auch schon alles. Sie konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass Jack das eine oder andere versuchen würde, aber sie wusste schon genau, dass sie sich auf keinen Fall auf ihn einlassen würde – einlassen _könnte. Sie hatte fünf Monate Zeit gehabt um Abstand zu gewinnen und über alles nachzudenken. Über eine mögliche Beziehung mit Jack dachte sie aber immer noch so wie damals. Nicht jetzt. Nicht _so_. Gleichzeitig wusste sie aber auch, dass sie das viel Kraft kosten würde… _

Langsam erhob sich Sam und ihr Vater sprang sofort auf, um ihr zu helfen.

„Al, hast du schon gepackt?"

„Ja. Ich möchte mich aber noch umziehen."

„Ich auch."

Jacob nahm seine Tochter in die Arme. „Wir werden so bald es uns möglich ist, zur Erde kommen," versprach er ihr.

Yosuuf, die nun an Jacobs Seite erschienen, umarmte Sam ebenfalls. „Pass gut auf meine Enkeltochter auf."

Sam lächelte. „Und auf deine Nichte und deine Großnichte," versicherte sie ihr. 

---

Kaum war das Alarmsignal für eine Aktivierung von außerhalb erklungen, waren Joans Quinn, Teal'c und Jack O'Neill auch schon im Kontrollraum des SGC und tummelten sich dicht um den armen Sergeant Davis. Es war ein Ritual, das in den vergangenen fünf Monaten entstanden war. 

Anfangs war es immer nur Jack gewesen, der bei jeder Aktivierung wie von der Tarantel gestochen im Kontroll- oder gleich im Gate-Raum in der Hoffnung erschienen war, dass Samantha Carter zurückkehrte. Inzwischen taten es ihm Jonas und Teal'c gleich. 

Auch General Hammond dachte bei jeder Aktivierung an eine mögliche Rückkehr von Sam Carter. Er bewunderte Jacks Hartnäckigkeit und konnte auch durchaus verstehen, er glaubte jedoch nicht dass Sam gerade in dieser Zeit kommen würde. Immerhin war es nicht mehr lange bis zu Geburt oder vielleicht hatte sie das Kind schon. 

Seufzend betrat Hammond den Kontrollraum. „Colonel, langsam übertreiben Sie," ermahnte er ihn, als er sah, dass O'Neill praktisch schon auf Davis klebte.

„Sir…" setzte dieser an, wurde von Hammond aber mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Seit sie fort ist, fanden mindestens 200 Aktivierungen von außerhalb statt und jedes Mal standen Sie sofort hier. Sie haben seit fünf Monaten den Stützpunkt höchstens 3 Mal verlassen, wenn keine Mission anstand. Sie sollten sich mal etwas Urlaub gönnen."

„Aber Sir…"

„Sie wird von alleine wiederkommen."

Jack verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht.

„Haben wir ein Signal?" fragte der General an Davis gewandt.

„Noch nicht, Sir."

Alle im Raum sahen durch die Scheibe auf das aktivierte und von Iris verschlossene Gate.

„Das dauert aber lange," kommentierte Jonas. „Ob Anubis vielleicht mal wieder was vorhat?"

„Hoffentlich nicht," entgegnete Hammond.

„Tok'ra-Identifizierung," rief Davis plötzlich und öffnete die Iris.

Das blaue Leuchten des aktivierten Stargates schimmerte an den Wänden des Gate-Raums entlang, doch es kam noch niemand durch. Hammond und O'Neill sahen sich verwirt an und machten sich in wortloser Absprache auf den Weg nach unten. Der übliche bewaffnete Trupp war um das Stargate verteilt und alle waren angespannt und befürchteten, dass die Goa'uld den Tok'ra-Code an sich gebracht haben könnten. 

Als sich auch weiterhin nichts rührte, wollte Hammond den Befehl zum Schließen der Iris geben. Genau in diesem Augenblick traten zwei Gestalten aus dem Ereignishorizont. Die vordere trug einen silbern-schimmernden weiten, bodenlangen Umhang mit weiten Ärmeln und einer großzügig geschnittenen Kapuze, die den Soldaten noch keinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht gestattete. Die zweite Gestalt trug einen bis auf die dunkelgraue Farbe identischen Umhang. Beide schritten merkwürdig langsam die Rampe hinunter und die vordere Person legte im Gehen ihre rechte Hand auf den Bauch. Erst jetzt konnte man erkennen, dass sie hochschwanger sein musste. 

Eine dritte Person, ein Mann und dem Äußerem nach ein Tok'ra, kam mit zwei großen Taschen in Händen durch das Tor. Er stellte sie ab, verneigte sich leicht und ging ebenso schweigsam und geheimnisvoll wie er gekommen war, wieder durch das Stargate.

Die verhüllten Gestalten hatten inzwischen die Rampe verlassen und das Gate hatte sich geschlossen. Die hintere bewegte sich im Gegensatz zu der anderen unsicher und sah sich interessiert um, während sie der anderen folgte.

„Wer sind Sie?" donnerte Hammond misstrauisch und die Soldaten entsicherten ihre Waffen.

Die vordere Gestalt hob als Antwort beide Hände an ihre Kapuze und schob sie nach hinten. Dann bettete sie beide Hände auf ihrem Bauch.

„Sam," hauchte Jack mit einem Blick, als ob er eine Geist vor sich sähe.

Sam lächelte und sah nach hinten zu ihrer Begleiterin. „Es ist in Ordnung, Alisea."

Die zweite Gestalt nahm ebenfalls die Kapuze ab und es kam eine junge Frau von Anfang 20 zum Vorschein. Sie hatte langes, dunkles Harr, das kunstvoll zusammengesteckt war und Augen, die fast so kristallblau waren wie die von Sam Carter. Sie stemmte eine Hand in den Rücken und hielt mit der anderen ihren Bauch.

„Sam," stöhnte sie alle anderen ignorierend. „Erinner' mich bitte daran, nie wieder schwanger zu werden."

Sam grinste. „Und wer erklärt das Darius?" Sie wandte sich wieder den fragenden Blicken von General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Jonas Quinn und Teal'c zu – der Rest der Anwesenden war auch recht überrascht.

„Willkommen daheim," brachte Hammond schließlich heraus.

Sam, lächelte. „Danke. Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein." Sie bedeutete ihrer Begleiterin ein Stück vorzutreten. „Das ist Alisea. Sie ist die Nichte von Yosuuf."

„Willkommen auf der Erde," grüßte sie der General.

Alisea lächelte etwas schüchtern. „Vielen Dank. Ich nehme an, ich werde wohl ein Weilchen hier bleiben."

Hammond sah Sam fragend an.

„Meine Rückkehr für heute hatte ich geplant, doch kurz vor meiner Abreise wurde ich gebeten, Alisea mitzunehmen. Arrakis, die derzeitige Tok'ra-Heimatwelt, muss evakuiert werden, da ihr Standort bekannt geworden ist."

„Verstehe," nickte Hammond und wandte sich an Alisea. „Sie sind hier in Sicherheit und wir werden bestimmt eine angenehme Unterkunft für Sie finden."

„Alisea wird bei mir wohnen," erklärte Sam.

„Wegtreten!" befahl Hammond den Soldaten, die den Torraum gesichert hatten.

Sichtlich verwirrt und murmelnd verließen alle den Raum und Hammond bedeutete den Verbliebenen ihm in den Briefing-Raum zu folgen. O'Neill, der seinen Blick nicht von Sam abwenden konnte, bildete das Schlusslicht. Er war immer noch dabei zu realisieren, was gerade geschehen war. Seine Verwirrung war ganz offensichtlich. Und er war natürlich unglaublich erleichtert und freute sich unbändig, Sam wieder zu sehen. Er war von ihrem Babybauch fasziniert und konnte kaum fassen, dass er wirklich bald Vater wurde – und dabei sein konnte. Er hätte Sam nur zu gern mit Fragen und Komplimenten überschüttet. Er wollte ihr so gerne sagen, wie wunderschön sie heute war, wie gut ihr dieser silbern-schimmernde Umhang stand, wie wunderbar ihre blauen Augen funkelten – und er wollte sie so gern fragen, wann der Termin war, wie es dem Baby ging… und was es war. 

Jack fiel es sehr schwer nichts zu sagen, aber er wusste, dass er jetzt nichts überstürzen durfte. So betrat er als letzter den Briefing-Raum. Der General hatte bereits am Kopfende Platz genommen. Jonas und Teal'c saßen wie üblich zur Linken des Generals, doch sie hatten Alisea in ihre Mitte genommen – und Sam saß da wo sie immer gesessen hatte. Und wie bezaubernd sie dort in ihrem silbernen Umhang saß und die Hände auf ihren Bauch aufgelegt hatte. Jack wagte es kaum zu atmen, als er neben ihr Platz nahm.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie," ergriff der General das Wort an Alisea gewandt. „Doch ich möchte Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen."

Alisea neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „Natürlich, General Hammond."

Hammond erwiderte das Nicken und entnahm ihrer Antwort, dass sie bereits von Sam über alle Namen unterrichtet worden war. „Ich nehme an, ihre Schwangerschaft ist ähnlich weit fortgeschritten, wie die von Major Carter?"

„Ja," lächelte Alisea. „na ja, fast. Sams Termin ist früher." Sie sah Sam fragend an, da sie unsicher war, ob Sam mit einer Nennung einverstanden wäre.

„Die Geburt dürfte in zwei bis drei Wochen sein," sagte Sam.

„Ist da eine Stargate-Reise nicht etwas riskant?" ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Janet Fraiser.

Sam lächelte fröhlich. „Hi, Janet."

Janet nahm neben Sam Platz. „Sie sind ganz schön in die Breite gegangen," scherzte sie.

„Danke, es ist auch schön, Sie wiederzusehen," erwiderte Sam und deutete kurz auf Alisea. „Das ist meine Cousine Alisea."

„Cousine?" echoten Jonas und Jack gleichzeitig.

Sam lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ja. Alisea ist Yosuufs Nichte. Und Yosuuf ist seit fünf Wochen mit meinem Vater verheiratet."

Die Runde starrte sie verblüfft an.

„Jacob hat wieder geheiratet?" erkundigte sie Hammond ungläubig.

„Yosuuf?" setzte Jack hinzu und gewann nun langsam seine Fassung über Sams Auftauchen wieder.

Sam nickte. „Die beiden waren schon länger zusammen und die Hochzeitpläne existierten schon, als ich zu den Tok'ra kam. Ich wurde mit offenen Armen aufgenommen und Yosuuf war wie eine Mutter zu mir – und Alisea wie eine Schwester. Dad und Yosuuf bedauern es sehr bei der Geburt nicht hier sein zu können, aber die Sicherheit der Tok'ra geht im Augenblick vor. Und damit Alisea und das Baby in Sicherheit sind, wollte Yosuuf, dass ich sie mit auf die Erde nehme."

„Ich möchte ja nicht unterbrechen," begann Dr. Fraiser. „Aber ich würde gerne wissen, ob alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Ja, Janet. Die Schwangerschaft verläuft normal und der errechnete Termin ist in etwa zweieinhalb Wochen."

„Ich würde nachher gerne einen Ultraschall machen. Bei Ihnen beiden."

„Natürlich," stimmte Sam zu. „Aber es ist wirklich alle sind Ordnung. Die Tok'ra Ärzte sind uns praktisch nicht von der Seite gewichen."

„Ich möchte nur überprüfen, ob die Stargate-Reise Auswirkungen hat."

„Sie können beruhigt sein, Doktor," ergriff Alisea das Wort. „Schwangere Tok'ra-Frauen durchreisen schon seit Jahrtausenden die Stargates und es hatte nie negative Auswirkungen."

Kaum hatte Alisea das gesagt, keuchte Sam plötzlich auf und hielt sich reflexartig den Bauch.

„Sam," platzte Jack alarmiert heraus und berührte besorgt ihren Arm.

„Alles okay," lächelte sie plötzlich in die Runde.

Alisea grinste breit. „Sam, ich glaube, die Kleine wird langsam ungeduldig. _Und_ ich glaube, sie kommt früher als du denkst."

„Ein Mädchen?" flüsterte Jack und ein unwillkürliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

Sam nickte kaum merklich und zwang sich, ihm nicht zu lange in die Augen zu sehen – sie wusste, sie würde sich sonst in ihnen verlieren. Sie blickte stattdessen zu Alisea. „Es ist 10 Uhr morgens. Das sind nur ihre täglichen Turnübungen." Sam zuckte wieder zusammen. „Du sollst Mommy nicht so treten," sprach sie zu ihrem Bauch.

„Sam," fragte Jack O'Neill mit brüchiger Stimme.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Darf ich?"

Jetzt passierte es doch. Sie blickte in seine brauen Augen. Sie sah in ihnen die Liebe, die er ihr entgegen brauchte. „Natürlich," hauchte sie leicht zittrig, platzierte seine rechte Hand auf ihrem Bauch und bedeckte sie halb mit ihrer. Sie hielt dabei für einen Augenblick unbewusst die Luft an und erinnerte sich selbst daran: _Er ist ihr Vater, aber er ist nicht dein Mann! Du bist nicht mit ihm zusammen und du kannst es auch nie sein!_

Jacks Herz schlug ganz aufgeregt, als Sam seine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte und er die Tritte des Babys spürte. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Und dass Sams Hand seine noch halb bedeckt hielt, war für ihn unbeschreiblich. Er lächelte glücklich und verträumt und wünschte sich, dass dieser Augenblick ewig anhielte. Schließlich rief er sich aber ins Gedächtnis, dass noch andere Personen im Raum waren. Behutsam zog er seine Hand zurück und sah sie dankbar und voller Liebe an, was ihr, wie er erkannte, fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Im Raum herrschte ein seltsames Schweigen. Alle hatten fasziniert die Szene zwischen Sam und Jack verfolgt. Eine Szene, die in Ansätzen gezeigt hatte, was tief in beiden ruhte und was für ein schönes Paar beide abgaben. Mit einem Kind. 

Diese kleine Geste, die Sam zugelassen hatte, hatte den kühlen Briefing-Raum des SGC für wenige Augenblicke in einen der romantischsten Orte des Universums verwandelt. Aber sie mussten in die Realität zurückkehren.

„Sie sollten jetzt mit Dr. Fraiser auf die Krankenstation," schlug General Hammond schließlich vor. „Und sich dann etwas ausruhen."

Sam ließ sich von Jack aufhelfen, während Jonas Alisea behilflich war. „Ruhe hatten wir wohl mehr als genug," erwiderte Sam. „Und mich würde außerdem interessieren, wie es meinem Labor geht."

O'Neill und Hammond schüttelten fast zeitgleich und mit demselben Schmunzeln den Kopf. Sam war einfach unverbesserlich. 

Sam registrierte ihre Blicke und erkannte ihre Bedeutung. Sie lächelte plötzlich kaum merklich. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich richtig wohl und lächelte weiter vor sich hin, während sie Janet folgte.

---


	11. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10: „Ein Stern am Firmament"**

_Erblickt ein Kind das Licht der Welt  
erscheint ein Stern am Firmament,  
er strahlt für dich tagaus, tagein  
und wird dein Wegbegleiter sein,  
er schützt dich vor Gefahr und Leid  
schenkt dir viel Glück und Heiterkeit._

_  
(Hans Karthaus)_

Zögernd war Jack O'Neill Sam, Alisea und Janet zur Krankenstation gefolgt. Er war nicht sicher, ob er erwünscht war, deshalb verhielt er sich ganz still und blieb neben der Türe stehen, während Janet Alisea zu einem Bett führte und Sam das direkt daneben zuwies. Sie holte den Wagen mit dem Ultraschallgerät. Sam löste inzwischen die drei kleinen Knöpfe, die ihrem Umhang in Brusthöhe zusammenhielten und streifte ihn ab. Es kam ein relativ eng anliegender Overall im gleichen Farbton mit geringfügig helleren Aufnähern zum Vorschein.

Janet, die gerade den Ultraschallwagen heranfuhr, musterte Sams Outfit und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge glaubte sie, dass es jetzt etwas kompliziert würde. Doch Sam schien sich da keine Sorgen zu machen, wie die Ärztin ihrem Blick entnahm.

Und so war es auch. Sam griff sich mit der linken Hand an die rechte Taille und mit einem Mal hielt sie eine breite Stoffborte in der Hand und ihr Babybauch war frei. Wortlos legte sie sich auf die Liege und Janet positionierte den Wagen.

Jack hatte alles fasziniert mitverfolgt und wäre nur zu gern zu Sam gegangen. Er wollte unbedingt ein Ultraschallbild seiner Tochter sehen. _Tochter_, sagte er sich in Gedanken. Er bekam eine Tochter… 

Ein sanftes „Jack" riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Verblüfft blickte er zu Sam, die seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Sie sagte nichts weiter, aber ihr Blick gestatte ihm, zu ihr zu kommen. Er trat neben ihr Bett und Janet richtete den Monitor so aus, dass beide auf ihn sehen konnten. Jack erinnerte sich an die gleiche Situation fünf Monate zuvor. In Gedanken sah er noch das damalige Bild vor sich auf dem Schirm. Es wurde aber sogleich von einem sehr viel aktuelleren Bild verdrängt.

Alisea, die auf dem Bett nebenan saß, sah auch was auch dem Monitor zu sehen war. Sie schwieg aber und machte sich mit keinem Mucks bemerkbar. Sie kannte Samantha Carter zwar erst seit fünf Monaten, doch sie waren inzwischen im Geiste wie Schwestern geworden – und durch die Heirat von Jacob und Yosuuf vor dem Gesetz Cousinen. Alisea und Sam hatten fast jede freie Minute der letzten Monate miteinander verbracht und Alisea wusste ziemlich gut, wer der Mann an der Seite ihrer Cousine war und was er ihr bedeutete. Sie wusste ebenfalls, wie schwer es für beide war – ihre Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und vor allem die Zukunft, die mit diesem Kind noch vor ihnen lag. Alisea wollte nichts kaputt machen und tat deshalb so, als ob sie gar nicht da wäre. Gleichzeitig jedoch überlegte sie fieberhaft, wie sie dem Glück von Sam und Jack etwas auf die Sprünge helfen konnte. Sie wusste, dass Sam im Augenblick keine Beziehung zulassen wollte. Und sie wusste ebenso, dass die Mauer, die Sam zu diesem Zweck um ihr Herz errichtet hatte, die Regeln der Airforce als Stützpfeiler hatten und ihre Angst, dass eine Beziehung, die auf einem 'ungewollten' Kind basierte, bald zerbrechen würde, den Rest der Mauer darstellte. So galt es erst ein Stück der Mauer zum Einsturz zu bringen und den Rest folgen zu lassen oder auf die eine oder andere Art zu umgehen.

„Colonel O'Neill in den Stargate-Raum!" kreischte plötzlich eine Stimme aus den Lautsprechern und Jack fluchte innerlich. Er spürte, dass Sam gerade dabei gewesen war, ihm ihr Herz ein Stückchen zu öffnen – und dann das.

„Treffen wir uns in einer Stunde in der Cafeteria?" fragte er Sam und unterstrich die Frage mit einem Blick, dem sie kaum widerstehen konnte.

„Okay," stimmte sie etwas widerwillig zu. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war. Vorallem, da um die Mittagszeit so ziemlich das ganze SGC-Personal dort anzutreffen war. Andererseits, sagte sie sich, war ihre Schwangerschaft sowieso nicht zu übersehen, einige hatten es auch schon bei ihrer Ankunft mitbekommen und bald würde das SGC um eine, eigentlich sogar um zwei kreischende Ta'uri reicher sein.

---

Eine Stunde später saß Jack O'Neill in der Cafetertia. Sie war schon zur Hälfte voll und es stand eine recht lange Schlange bei der Theke. Er selbst hatte sich etwas durchgeschummelt und schon Sams Lieblingssandwiche und ihren blauen Lieblingsnachtisch besorgt. Die Soldaten und Offiziere um ihn herum bedachten ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick, weil er alleine mit seinem Essen da saß, sich gegenüber jedoch ein halbes Büffee errichtet hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er jemanden erwartete und es war auch bekannt, dass es eine Aktivierung von außerhalb gegeben hatte, nur wusste noch keiner so recht, was los war. 

Plötzlich wurde es totenstill und Jack sah auf. Sam, die wieder in ihren Umhang gekleidet war, betrat die Cafeteria, eine Hand locker auf ihren Babybauch aufgelegt. Als man sie nach und nach erkannte, klappte ein Mund nach dem anderen auf. Sam ignorierte die geballte Aufmerksamkeit und ging ganz ruhig auf Jack zu, der inzwischen aufgestanden war und ihr half, sich hinzusetzen. Sie lächelte dankbar und dieses Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur intensiver, als sie sah, was er alles für sie vorbereitet hatte.

„M-Major Carter?" stotterte plötzlich ein junger Offizier aus SG-10.

„Im Augenblick nicht so ganz," lächelte Sam ihn an, als sei es das Normalste der Welt. „Ich bin im Mutterschutz." Sie nahm einen Löffel und begann in aller Seelenruhe mit dem blauen Nachtisch.

Langsam stellten sich wieder Gespräche im Raum ein, doch das Thema war durchgehend ein ganz Bestimmtes. Samantha Cartes plötzliches Verschwinden hatte die Gerüchteküche schon ganz schön angeheizt und unter anderem war sogar von einer Schwangerschaft die Rede gewesen – und jetzt war sie wieder da. _Hochschwanger_. Und sie saß ganz locker mit Jack O'Neill in der Cafeteria beim Mittagessen.

Einige Minuten später betrat eine weitere hochschwangere Frau die Cafeteria und wurde von Jonas Quinn und Teal'c flankiert. Diesmal trat kein urplötzliches Schweigen ein, aber alle registrierten sehr genau, was geschah. Die drei setzten sich zu Jack und Sam an den Tisch und es begann einen fröhliche Plauderei, nachdem Jonas und Teal'c zwei vollgepackte Tablette mit Essen geholt hatten.

Sam blühte im Gespräch mit ihren Freunden richtig auf. Sie erzählen ihr, was während ihrer Abwesenheit passiert war und fragten sie nun vorsichtig nach ihrer Schwangerschaft aus. Sam hatte kein Problem damit, ihnen zu antworten. Sie war selbst überrascht, wie wohl sie sich fühlte und wie leicht ihr es nun fiel, über die Schwangerschaft zu reden, wo doch sämtliche Augen im Raum auf sie gerichtet waren. Zwischendurch registrierte sie, dass sich ihre Tochter immer wieder mit kräftigem Strampeln bemerkbar machte, doch irgendwann verblasste plötzlich ihr Lächeln. Es schien etwas anders zu sein.

Alisea bemerkte plötzlich, dass etwas mit Sam war. „Sam? Alles in Ordnung?"

Jack, Teal'c und Jonas sahen Sam schlagartig an.

„Ja, ich denke schon, Al. Die Kleine ist heute nur ziemlich aktiv. Sie…" Sam zuckte zusammen und presste sich eine Hand auf den Bauch.

„Sam?" fragte Alisea erneut.

Sam starrte verwirrt vor sich hin und ein Verdacht kam in ihr auf. Sie atmete flach und konzentrierte sich auf das Baby. Dann zuckte sie wieder zusammen. „Al?"

„Ja?"

„Ich glaub, ich hab Wehen," hauchte sie und blickte ihre Cousine verwirrt an.

„Das Baby ist erst in zwei Wochen fällig," erwiderte Alisea ebenso verwirrt.

Sam zuckte stärker zusammen und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. „Oder in zwanzig Minuten – je nach dem, was früher kommt..."

„Sam?" Jack berührte zaghaft ihren Arm.

Sam hielt die Luft an und fragte sich, ob sie sich vielleicht geirrt hatte. Die Wehe, die sie dann aber im gleichen Augenblick erfasste, bestätigte ihr aber das Gegenteil. 

„Wow," brachte Alisea erstaunt hervor. „Die Kleine hat's aber plötzlich verdammt eilig. Das wird wohl ne typisch schnelle Tok'ra-Geburt. Die kurze Zeit mit Jolinar und das Naquadah in deinem Blut machen sich doch mehr bemerkbar, als Arhat dachte, hm?"

Jack stand auf und half Sam vorsichtig beim Aufstehen. Jonas war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und schon auf halben Weg zur Tür.

„Ich sag' Doc Fraiser Bescheid," rief er beim Hinausrennen.

Jack führte Sam langsam zur Tür. Alisea folgte ihnen von Teal'c gestützt. Und ihnen allen wiederum folgten die Blicke sämtlicher Anwesenden in der Cafeteria, bevor sich ein paar wenige aus der Ansammlung der verdutzten SGClern lösten und hinausstürzten um all jene zu informieren, die noch nicht wussten, dass Sam Carter nicht nur zurück war, sondern auch dabei war, ein Kind im SGC zur Welt bringen.

---

Nachdem Sam und Jack auf der Krankenstation eingetroffen waren, ging alles rasend schnell. Kaum hatte Sam ihre Tok'ra-Kleidung mit einem Kittel vertauscht, hatte Janet sie auch schon an den Wehenschreiber angeschlossen und sie in die Position zur Geburt gebracht. Jack hielt Sam auf ihren eigenen Wunsch hin die eine, Alisea die andere Hand. Teal'c und Jonas warteten draußen, wo sich bald auch schon ein sehr verblüffter General Hammond zu ihnen gesellte.

Nach einer knappen halben Stunde war schon alles vorbei. Dr. Fraiser bat General Hammond, Jonas und Teal'c wenige Minuten, nachdem in der Krankenstation Babygeschrei ertönt war, herein, wo sich ihnen ein rührendes Bild bot. Alisea stand links neben Sams Bett und betrachtete die glückliche Mutter, die ihre kleine Tochter in Armen hielt – und den glücklichen Vater, der mit seiner Hand über die kleine Hand des Babys strich. Das Mädchen umklammerte daraufhin seinen Zeigefinger reflexartig mit ihrem winzigen Händchen.

Janet stellte sich zufrieden neben Alisea und verschränkte die Arme. Der General und die beiden anderen näherten sich vorsichtig und bauten sich am Fußende des Bettes auf.

Sam sah glücklich, aber auch erschöpft aus. Hammond nickte ihr väterlich zu und für Sam war es fast so, als würde ihr eigener Vater dort stehen. Sie betrachtete das kleine Mädchen, dem sie das Leben geschenkt hatte. Alle Babys hatten bei der Geburt blaue Augen, doch sie konnte schon die Ansätze einer Veränderung erkennen. Sie wusste genau, dass sie die braunen Augen ihres Vaters geerbt hatte und der leichte hellblonde Flaum auf ihrem Köpfchen deutete _ihr_ Erbe an. 

Sam sah zu Jack auf. „Willst du sie halten?"

Jack erwiderte ihren Blick und sie erkannte abermals starke Gefühle für sie in seinen Augen – und für seine kleine Tochter. Sie konnte sehen, wie unglaublich glücklich er war, als er die Kleine in Armen hielt.

General Hammond blieb am Ende des Bettes stehen, doch Jonas und Teal'c scharten sich um Jack, um die Kleine von Nahem zu betrachten.

„Sie ist wunderschön," sagte Jonas leise.

„Ja, sie kommt ganz nach ihrer Mutter," erwiderte Jack stolz, was allen ein Lächeln entlockte. Er sah zu Sam. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr erstes Wort nicht Naquadahreaktor ist." 

Diese Bemerkung löste breites Grinsen bei allen aus.

„Wie soll sie heißen?" erkundigte sich Teal'c, was dafür sorgte, dass alle Blicke erwartungsvoll vom Kind zur Mutter wanderten.

Hätte Teal'c diese Frage nicht gestellt, so hätte es Janet Fraiser getan, denn in ihren Händen hielt sie ein Klemmbrett auf dem ein einzelnes Blatt mit der Aufschrift 'Geburtsurkunde' befestigt war. Es waren bereits Geburtsort, -stunde, Gewicht, Blutgruppe und die Namen der Eltern eingetragen. Es fehlte nur noch der Name des Kindes.

„Ja," flüsterte Jack und sah die Mutter seiner Tochter ebenso erwartungsvoll und auch mit einem Hauch Angst an. „Wie soll sie heißen?"

Sams Blick wanderte zu dem Baby in Jacks Armen und suchte dann seinen Blick. „Madeleine O'Neill."

Jack glaubte sich im ersten Augenblick verhört zu haben und sah erstaunt zu Sam.

„Madeleine O'Neill," hörte er Janet den Namen dann wiederholen und gleichzeitig in der Geburtsurkunde notieren.

„Madeleine," echote Jonas. „Ein wunderschöner Name."

„Ja," brachte Jack fast stimmlos hervor. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sich die Freude über die Geburt seiner Tochter noch steigern ließ, doch die Tatsache, dass Sam ihr _seinen_ Nachnamen gegeben hatte, ließ durchaus eine Steigerung zu. Er hatte es gehofft, aber gedacht, dass sie dem Baby ihren Namen geben würde.

Sam sah, wie sprachlos und glücklich sie ihn gemacht hatte. „Madeleine war der Name meiner Mutter."

„Darf ich deine Tochter halten?" bat Teal'c Jack.

Nach kurzem Blickkontakt mit Sam legte Jack Madeleine vorsichtig die Arme des Jaffa. „Klar, Onkel Teal'c," grinste er.

Es war schon ein merkwürdiges Bild, wie der große Teal'c so ein kleines Baby in seinen Armen hielt. „Willkommen im Leben, Madeleine O'Neill. Du bist in Freiheit geboren und von Liebe umgeben. Mögest du ein langes, glückliches Leben führen und mögen all deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen – bis auf einen. Damit du noch etwas hast, nach dem du streben kannst."

Nach Teal'cs Worten waren alle sprachlos. Es war offenbar Tradition auf Chulack, ein Kind mit Worten der Zuneigung im Leben zu begrüßen. Dennoch waren alle überrascht, wie viel Gefühl in Teal'cs Worten gelegen hatte.

Alisea trat näher zu Sam ans Bett und berührte ihre Hand. „Siehst du, ich sagte dir doch, dass dein kleiner Engel schneller da sein würde, als du glaubst."

Inzwischen hatte Jonas das Baby auf den Armen und sah sie ganz fasziniert an. 

„Das ist dein Onkel Jonas, kleine Maddy," flüsterte Jack dem Baby zu. „Und da drüben sind noch Onkel George, Tante Janet und Tante Alisea – und ich bin übrigens dein Dad."

Nachdem auch noch der General das Baby auf dem Arm gehabt hatte, bekam Sam ihre Tochter zurück und Janet verscheuchte alle aus der Krankenstation, damit sich die junge Mutter ausruhen und sie selbst das Baby untersuchen konnte.

---


	12. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11: „In unseren Herzen"**

_Diese kleine Welt, die wir Liebe nennen, _

_ist ein geheimer Ort in unseren Herzen._

_Wir brauchen keinen Schlüssel, _

_kein Schloss versperrt den Weg._

_Nur unsere Zweifel._

_(Jessica Schreier) _

Während Sam geschlafen hatte, war Alisea nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen und hatte Madeleine in ihren Armen gewiegt, damit ihre Mutter sich erholen konnte. Nun wachte Sam langsam auf.

„Guten Morgen," lächelte Alisea ihre Cousine an.

Sam erwiderte ihr Lächeln und setzte sich auf. Eine Schwester kam und stellte das Kopfende des Bettes aufrecht, damit sie gestützt wurde. Alisea legte ihr Madeleine, die ganz friedlich schlief, in die Arme. Sam betrachtete das Baby eine ganze Weile voller Liebe und Stolz, dann sah sie auf. Sie wunderte sich etwas. „Wo ist Jack?"

Alisea lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Sieh an, du hättest wohl gerne gehabt, dass er die ganze Nacht hier gewesen wäre, hm?"

Sam funkelte ihre Cousine gespielt böse an, gab es aber gleich wieder auf. Alisea kannte sie einfach zu gut.

„Ehrlich, Sam, du solltest diese Das-mit-uns-kann-und-darf-nicht-sein-Einstellung ganz schnell über Bord werfen," erklärte Alisea überzeugt. „Dieser Mann liebt dich von ganzem Herzen."

Sam erhielt keine Gelegenheit mehr zu antworten, denn gerade in diesem Augenblick  betrat Jack O'Neill die Krankenstation. Er trug seine grüne SG-1-Uniformhose, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und hielt in der einen Hand einen riesigen Strauß weißer Rosen, in der anderen einen großen Teddy.

„Guten Morgen, Ladies," grinste er breit.

Eine Schwester nahm ihm die Blumen ab, um sie ins Wasser zu stellen. Den Teddy behielt er in Händen und ging damit zu Sam und seiner Tochter ans Bett.

„Das ist dann wohl meine Ablösung," meinte Alisea. „Ich brauch jetzt auch unbedingt was zu essen."

Jack setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem Alisea gesessen hatte und setzte den großen Teddy auf den Nachttisch, der zu Sams Bett gehörte. Er strich seiner kleinen Tochter zärtlich über die Wange und sah ihre Mutter an. „Ausgeschlafen?"

„Ja," lächelte Sam. „Du siehst aber nicht so aus."

„Stimmt," gab er zu und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich hatte gestern Abend und heute Nacht einiges zu tun."

„Ja?"

„Einkaufen und organisieren," erwiderte er.

„Einkaufen und organisieren?" echote sie.

Jack nickte. „Du bist ja nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Maddy hatte es dazu viel zu eilig."

Sam konnte sich ungefähr denken, was er getan hatte. Sie war gerührt und strahlte. „Ich hoffe, du hast die Läden nicht leer gekauft."

„Ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse – ich wusste, dass deine Nachbarin deinen Hausschlüssel hat und hab mir erlaubt SG-14 zu Sonderarbeiten abzukommandieren."

„Was hast du?"

„Sonderarbeiten," wiederholte er. „Dein Gästezimmer ist in spätestens zwei Tagen das süßeste Kinderzimmer der Welt. Oh, und dein Quartier hier im Stützpunkt ist jetzt drei Türen weiter. Im VIP-Quartier ist mehr Platz für die ganzen Baby-Sachen."

„Und das hast du alles über Nacht gemacht?"

Er nickte eifrig und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll… das ist einfach…" Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. Dennoch sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Tränen der Freude. „Hast du das gehört, Madeleine? Dein Daddy hat sich für dich ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt," flüsterte sie ihrer Tochter zu, die friedlich weiterschlief.

„Für euch beide," verbesserte Jack leise und fing Sams Blick mit diesen Worten ein.

Sam schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. „Sieh mich bitte nicht so an, Jack."

„Wie sehe ich dich denn an?"

„Jack," ermahnte sie ihn.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß," erwiderte er defensiv. „Du willst dich weiterhin hinter diesen dummen Regeln verstecken."

„Verstecken? Ich verstecke mich nicht. Aber ich will nicht, dass einer von uns oder gar wir beide Maddys Aufwachsen im Militärgefängnis über Fotos verfolgen müssen."

„Es gibt immer eine Lösung," entgegnete er überzeugt. 

„Ja. Aber gute Lösungen brauche ihre Zeit."

Jack wollte etwas sagen, doch sie legte ihm behutsam ihre Finger an die Lippen, um das nicht zuzulassen. „Nein, du wirst _nicht deinen Rücktritt einreichen."_

„Woher weißt du…?" setzte er erstaunt an.

„Wenn man sich sechs Jahre lang jeden Tag sieht und Seite an Seite kämpft, lernt man einen Menschen verdammt gut kennen."

„Und manchmal auch lieben," setzte er hinzu.

Sam senkte ihren Blick. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick fast wieder, wie damals, als sie ihn das letzte Mal vor ihrem Weggang gesehen hatte. Er mochte sie damals wohl gehen lassen haben, doch seine Einstellung hatte sich nicht geändert. _Jetzt_ wollte er sie nicht mehr gehen lassen. Und eigentlich wollte sie auch gar nicht gehen.

Sam hob ihren Blick und wandte ihn dieses Mal nicht von seinem ab. 

Jack hob sanft seine Hand und strich zärtlich über ihre Wange. „Du und dieses Baby – ihr seid meine Hoffnungen und meine Träume."

Sam schloss wieder die Augen. Vielleicht hatte Alisea Recht. Vielleicht redete sie sich selbst nur ein, dass sein derzeitiges Interesse an ihr rein an Madeleine lag. Sie konnte ja in seinen Augen sehen, was sie selbst ihm bedeutete – dass er sie liebte. Und dass er seine kleine Tochter jetzt schon vergötterte. Und immerhin war Sam noch vor der Geburt wieder auf die Erde zurückgekehrt – sie hatte ja seine Anwesenheit bei der Geburt gewollt. _Und_ hatte sie dem Kind sogar seinen Namen gegeben… Es gab so viele Vielleichts…

So legte sie ihre Hand auf seine, die immer noch über ihre Wange strich. Sie versprach ihm nichts – und alles.

---

Mit Jack an ihrer Seite sitzend und der kleinen Madeleine in Armen war Sam bald wieder eingeschlafen und nachdem er sie eine ganze Weile schlafend betrachtet hatte, nahm Jack ihr behutsam das Baby ab. Mit dem kleinen Wunder in seinen Armen und Dr. Fraisers Erlaubnis verließ er die Krankenstation und begann die gesamte Ebene, auf der sie sich befanden, abzugehen und stellte Madeleine das SGC vor. Und umgekehrt. Die nächste Station war der Kontrollraum auf der untersten Ebene, wo die diensthabenden Offiziere nicht gerade schlecht staunten, als Colonel Jack O'Neill mit einem Baby auftauchte – und so ziemlich alles um sich herum ignorierte und völlig auf das Kind fixiert war. Als er an den Wahlcomputer trat, stand Sergeant Davis auf.

„Sir," grüßte er ihn.

O'Neill sah schließlich auf. „Hey, Davis," erwiderte er leise. „Darf ich vorstellen – Madeleine O'Neill. Schau Maddy, das ist das Stargate."

Kaum hatte er den Namen des Kindes genannt, ging im Hintergrund auch schon das Gemurmel los.

„Entschuldigung," fauchte O'Neill gereizt. „Meine Tochter schläft!"

„Das tut sie gleich nicht mehr, wenn du dich so aufregst," erklang einen ruhige Stimme hinter ihm.

Jack drehte sich erstaunt um und erblickte Samantha Carter, die einen hellblauen Zweiteiler mit langen Ärmeln und einem flachen, ovalen Ausschnitt trug.

„Solltest du nicht schlafen?" 

„Dank Alisea hatte ich eine ruhige Nacht," erwiderte sie.

„Und Doc Fraiser weiß, dass du aufgestanden bist?"

Sam trat näher an Jack und Madeleine heran. „Ich wusste, ich hatte was vergessen."

Jack sah sie tadelnd an. „Wenn sich dich fünfmal in der Nacht weckt, wirst du noch froh sein über jede Minute Schlaf."

Sam ignorierte ihn und wandte sich Sergeant Walter Davis zu. „Schön Sie wiederzusehen, Sergeant."

Davis nickte. „Schön, dass Sie wieder hier sind, Ma'am. Das SGC war nicht dasselbe ohne Sie."

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen," erklang General Hammonds Stimme. Er trat ein und registrierte lächelnd Jack O'Neill mit seiner Tochter und Sam Carter daneben. „Ist das schon die Nachwuchs-Rekrutierung?"

„Na ja," meinte Sam, „wenn sie nach ihrem Vater kommt, wird sie in spätestens drei Jahren ein SG-Team leiten."

Jack grinste. „Und wenn sie nach ihrer Mutter kommt, braucht sie keine Puppen, sondern nur ein bisschen Naquariah und die Pläne für X-303."

„Vielleicht erleben wir ja auch beides," erwiderte Hammond amüsiert.

Wie zur Zustimmung regte sich Madeleine in Jacks Armen und begann unruhig zu werden. Jack verlagerte ihr Gewicht und sah sie an. „Sie scheint auch dieser Meinung zu sein und so wie ich das sehe, verlangt sie auch gleich einen Snack."

Sam nahm ihm das Baby ab. „Ich schätze mal, es dauert eh keine fünf Minuten mehr, bis Janet merkt, dass ich weg bin." Sie bettete Madeleines Kopf an ihrer Schuler und stützte sie. „Ich sollte besser auf die Krankenstation zurück." Also verließ sie den Kontrollraum.

---


	13. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12: „Immer und immer"**

_Das ist die wahre Liebe, die immer und immer sich gleich bleibt,   
wenn man ihr alles gewährt, wenn man ihr alles versagt. _

 (_Johann Wolfgang von Goethe)_

Es hatte keine Stunde gebraucht, bis sich die Neuigkeiten auf dem Stützpunkt verbreitet hatten – das Kind, das Samantha Carter zur Welt gebracht hatte, trug den Namen Madeleine O'Neill und war die Tochter von Jack O'Neill. Diesen Neuigkeiten hefteten natürlich gleich die wildesten Gerüchte über Sams Weggang, ihr Wiederauftauchen und eine bevorstehende Hochzeit an. Die frischgebackenen Eltern hatten davon noch nicht viel mitbekommen, aber es kümmerte sie im Augenblick auch nicht, was geredet wurde. Sam stand noch unter Janets strenger Aufsicht, die ihren kleinen Ausflug nicht gerade gut gefunden hatte. Janet erlaubte Sam zwar noch am gleichen Tag in ihr neues Quartier einzuziehen, das Jack so liebevoll eingerichtet hatte, doch sie gestattete ihr erst drei Tage später den Stützpunkt zu verlassen und in ihre Wohnung zurückzukehren. Dort lag Madeleine jetzt friedlich in ihrer Wiege. Sam und Jack standen neben ihr. Alisea zog sich gerade aus dem Zimmer zurück.

Sam sah sich nun schon zum dritten Mal im Kinderzimmer um, und konnte einfach nicht glauben, was Jack alles auf die Beine gestellt hatte. Ihr einstiges Gästezimmer mit dem langweiligen lindgrünen Anstrich, hatte nun eine Bärchen-Tapete. Vom Gästebett, dem Schrank, der Kommode und der Sitzecke war keine Spur mehr. Da war Madeleines Wiege vor der großen Fensterfront, ein Wickeltisch mit Schubladen, Regal und Mobile an der Decke. Daneben ein Schrank, auf dem Boden ein großer Laufstall und über all im Zimmer waren noch Kuscheltiere und Spielzeug verteilt.

„Es gefällt dir, hm?"

„Sehr sogar," antwortete Sam.

„Weißt du…" begann er, brach aber gleich wieder ab.

Sie sah ihn an. „Ja?"

„Also... also eigentlich wollte ich dir ja vorschlagen, mit Maddy bei mir einzuziehen. Das Haus ist eh so groß und leer... Aber ich weiß ja, dass du da sofort nein gesagt hättest… Ich bin nur froh, dass wir nicht zu weit auseinander wohnen."

„Du weißt, dass es so schon kompliziert genug ist."

Er seufzte lautlos und verdrehte die Augen. Nach ihrer Geste auf der Krankenstation hatte er gedacht, dass die Mauer, die sich um ihr Herz errichtet hatte, langsam bröckeln würde. Nun schien Sam sie aber wieder zu stärken. „Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag," begann er in typischem O'Neill-Tonfall. „Streich das Wort 'kompliziert' aus deinem Wortschatz. Und 'unmöglich' am besten auch gleich."

„Jack!" erwiderte sie, schaffte es aber nicht soviel Tadel in ihre Stimme zu legen, wie sie eigentlich wollte. Sie registrierte seinen hitzigen, ungeduldigen Blick und erkannte, dass er ihr es diesmal nicht so einfach machen würde.

Er zog sie ein Stück von der Wiege fort, damit sie Madeleine nicht gleich aufweckten. „Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir angetan hast, als du vor fünf Monaten einfach so verschwunden bist?!" Er verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen. „Ich war bestimmt nicht weniger von dieser Schwangerschaft geschockt als du, aber ich hab sie als eine Chance, ein Zeichen, für uns gesehen. Du etwa nicht? Nach so vielen Jahren, in denen wir nicht das tun durften, was wir wirklich wollten, in denen ich nicht einmal deine Hand nehmen durfte – da geschieht das hier… und du erwartest, dass wir beide wie gehabt weitermachen und immer wieder und wieder verdrängen, was zwischen uns ist?! Verdammt Sam, _ich_ kann so nicht weitermachen! Und ich weiß genau, dass es dir ebenso geht!" Er nahm ihren Blick mit seinen Augen gefangen – sie konnte sich nicht abwenden. „Und ich sage dir noch etwas, Samantha Carter! Was ich bei unserer ersten Mission so salopp vor dem Gate zu dir sagte…"

„Dass du mich jetzt schon anbetest?" flüsterte sie stimmlos und spürte, wie ihr eine Träne entwischte.

Er unterbrach den Blickkontakt mit ihr immer noch nicht.„Ich meinte es ernst," erklärte er leise und seine Augen veränderten sich. Tatsächlich schien auch er, der Colonel, nun den Tränen nahe zu sein. „Und ich meinte ebenso ernst, was ich während des Zat'arc-Tests gesagt habe…"

„Dass ich dir mehr bedeute, als ich dürfte?" Sam schloss nun für einen Moment die Augen, in denen gerade mehr Wasser ansammelte, als ihr lieb war.

Er sah sie nun fast verblüfft an. „Dir ist noch jeder einzelne dieser Augenblicke zwischen uns gegenwärtig, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte. „Als wäre es gestern gewesen. Ich erinnere mich an alles. An all die kleinen Momente, in denen wir mit dem Feuer gespielt haben."

„Aber Feuer muss nicht immer gefährlich sein," meinte er daraufhin.

Sam wäre am liebsten sofort weggelaufen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, gleich keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Sie war auf eine solche Konfrontation mit Jack nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Nicht jetzt. Das Schlimmste war aber, dass sie wusste, wie sehr er mit allem Recht hatte und dass es ihr trotz aller Mühe, die sie sich gab, kaum anders ging. Sie spürte, wie all ihre festen Vorsätze gerade wankten und begannen in sich zusammenfielen. „Jack," brachte sie flehentlich in der Hoffnung hervor, dass er aufhören würde, sie so anzusehen. Er tat es nicht. Sam wusste nicht wie, doch sein Blick schaffte es schon die ganze Zeit, sie genau da zu halten, wo sie stand. Er musste sie gar nicht mit seinen Händen festhalten. 

„Weißt du noch…" setzte er an. „… wie ich dich fragte, ob wir damit klarkommen würden?"

Sie nickte wortlos. 

„Eine Weile hat es funktioniert – aber jetzt nicht mehr. Es _kann_ einfach nicht mehr funktionieren." Sein Blick gewann weiter an Intensität. „Wir haben eine Tochter."

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir uns gleich wie in einem schnulzigen Liebesfilm in die Arme fallen müssen und für immer und ewig glücklich sind. Das hier ist die Realität! Ja, wir haben eine Tochter, aber wir sind kein Paar!" Nun schaffte es Sam schließlich sich seinem Blick zu entziehen. Sie trat an Madeleines Wiege heran und verschränkte die Arme.

„Wovor hast du nur solche Angst?"

Sam wandte sich ihm zögerlich zu. „Davor, dass es zu schnell geht und dass es dann nicht lange hält."

„Du findest, sechs Jahre sind zu schnell?"

Sams Gesicht wurde durch ein unwillkürliches Lächeln erhellt. „Du weiß doch genau, was ich meine… Die Reihenfolge ist auch einfach falsch. Wir haben ein gemeinsames Kind, wir haben auch Gefühle füreinander, sind aber kein Paar."

„Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen," entgegnete Jack mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Und falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast – ich versuche gerade, den letzten Punkt zu ändern. Du machst mir das aber nicht gerade leicht."

„Ich dachte, du liebst Herausforderungen," konterte sie.

„Schon. Aber manchmal ist es andersrum besser."

„Tja, dann hast du dir die falsche Frau ausgesucht."

„Das glaube ich nicht," erwiderte er und trat gefährlich nahe an sie heran.

„Jack," flüsterte sie warnend. „Ich bin immer noch dein 2IC."

„Nein, du bist auf unbestimmte Zeit vom Dienst befreit."

„Ich bin immer noch ein Major der US-Airforce."

„Und ich bin ein Colonel der US-Airforce, der sich entgegen aller Regeln unsterblich in seinen Major verliebt hat."

Sam sah ihn überrascht an. Zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren und in all ihren Gesprächen, hatte er es gesagt. Er hatte nicht von „unerlaubten Gefühlen" gesprochen oder „Sie bedeutet mir mehr als sie dürfte.". Diesmal hatte er von Liebe gesprochen.

Jack erkannte, dass sie ihm nun auf eine ganz neue Art und Weise zuhörte. Er hatte es geschafft, das Eis zu brechen und alles, was sie vorgeschoben hatte, um ihn auf Distanz zu halten, war nun fast gänzlich verschwunden. „Dass ich dir begegnet bin, ist das Beste, das mir passieren konnte. Ich hatte nach Charlies Tod und nachdem Sarah gegangen war, schon mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen. Mit dir hat sich das schlagartig geändert. Du bist mein Leben, Sam. Und Madeleine ist meine Welt. Ihr beide seid mein ganzes Glück. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, euch zu verlieren."

Sam löste langsam die Verschränkung ihrer Arme und trat von der Wiege fort wieder an ihn heran. „Dann versprich mir etwas."

Er nickte wortlos.

„Versprich mir, gut auf uns beide aufzupassen. Versprich mir, dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen. Versprich mir, dass wir uns Zeit lassen. Dräng mich nicht. Mach mir bitte keinen Heiratsantrag – sonst habe ich vielleicht nicht die Kraft zu bleiben."

Jack hatte es nicht gewagt zu atmen, während Sam gesprochen hatte und er fühlte sich von ihren Worten verwirrt. Sie hatte _es nicht gesagt, aber er wusste, dass das die einzige Art von Liebeserklärung war, zu der sie im Augenblick fähig war. Aber damit war er mehr als nur zufrieden. Die Mauern waren fort. Und sie __würden sich Zeit lassen. „Ich verspreche es," flüsterte er und verringerte den Abstand zu ihr, während er seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde von ihren kristallblauen Augen abwandte._

Ein sanftes Lächeln ließ Sam erstrahlen und lieferte sich ein Duell mit der Sonne, die den Raum erhellte. Sie fühlte eine tiefe Zufriedenheit und innere Ruhe in sich. Ihr fiel wieder ein, was Jack gesagt hatte, als sie ihn vor ihrem Weggang das letzte Mal gesehen hatte: _Was ist im SGC schon normal? – Sie waren wirklich alles andere als eine normale Familie. Aber glücklich. Und das war alles was zählte._

Sam sah noch immer in Jacks Augen und glaubte für einen kurzen Augenblick die Zukunft in ihnen zu erkennen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick brach sie den Blickkontakt, dann legte sie ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und zog Jack langsam zu sich. Sie schloss ihre Augen und küsste ihn sanft. 

Jacks Arme schlossen sich um ihre Taille. „Ich verspreche es," wiederholte er stimmlos und ließ einen zweiten Kuss folgen.

---


	14. Epilog

**Epilog: „Im Wohnzimmer"**

Alisea war im Wohnzimmer und hatte es gerade geschafft herauszufinden, wie das Radio funktionierte. Sie hörte allerdings nicht wirklich zu und hatte die Lautstärke so eingestellt, dass sie durch die offenen Türen im ganzen Haus mitbekam, ob Sam und Jack noch miteinander sprachen. Sie verstand allerdings nicht wirklich was sie sagten, aber dem Tonfall nach, war sie sicher, dass das Gespräch in die richtige Richtung lief. Dann wurde es plötzlich still. 

Alisea ging zur Tür und horchte die Treppe hinauf. Nichts. Sie fragte, sich ob sie sich vielleicht doch geirrt hatte und rechnete schon damit, dass einer von beiden gleich runtergerannt käme und es einen Riesenkrach gäbe. Dann aber hörte sie ein leises Lachen, dann Schritte. Sie ging schnell ins Wohnzimmer zurück und stellte die Musik minimal lauter. Wenige Augenblicke später kamen Sam und Jack Hand in Hand herunter und Sam brachte ihn zur Haustür, wo sie sich – wie Alisea annahm – bestimmt nicht salutierend verabschiedeten.

Mit einen zufriedenen und wissenden Lächeln, setzte sie sich auf das Sofa und nahm nun zum ersten Mal die Musik im Radio bewusst wahr. Es war ein Duett und sie erinnerte sich, zwischenzeitlich die Ankündigung eines Lieds namens „Chances are" von Vonda Shepard und Robert Downey Jr. mitbekommen zu haben. 

Während sie auf Sam wartete, lauschte sie schmunzelnd dem Text und wusste schon, dass die Träume nun nach und nach real werden würden…

_...  your laughter and your smile   
I remember how you made me   
Feel so at ease   
I remember all your grace, your style   
  
And now you're all I long to see   
You've come to mean so much to me   
  
Chances are I'll see you   
Somewhere in my dreams tonight   
You'll be smiling like the night we met   
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer   
All I have   
  
You're the only one I can't forget   
Baby you're the best, I've ever met   
  
And I'll be dreaming of the future   
And hoping you'll be by my side   
And in the morning I'll be linging   
For the night, for the night   
  
_

_Chances are I'll see you   
Somewhere in my dreams tonight   
You'll be smiling like the night we met   
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer   
All I have   
   
You're the only one I can't forget   
Baby you're the best I've ever met..._

**Ende**

Ich hoffe, euch hat die Geschichte gefallen. Die Fortsetzung, die mit einer Challenge verbunden ist, gibt es unter dem Titel „Begegnungen".


End file.
